Trials and Tribulations of Lily Potter
by you go girl
Summary: Lily Luna Potter Harry's daughter is in her 4th year at Hogwarts. There is lots going on like the Triwizard Tournement, Quiddictch, Boys, and lots more! -
1. Important Info

**Please read this… it will help you understand the story better.**

_**This story is from Lily's (Harry's daughter) POV. Sorry there are so many characters I found them on J.K.R.'s website so I don't own most of them, just the bios. I'll mention if I own them.**_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Bill (has a desk job at Gringotts) & Fluer's (stay at home mom) kids**

Victore – 23, was in Gryffindor, married to Teddy Lupin (25 was in Gryffindor), was a Prefect

Dominique – 19, was in Gryffindor

Louise – 7, Lily's favorite little cousin, looks up to Lily

**Charlie (still works in Romania-no kids)**

**Percy (works at ministry) & Audrey's (was in Hufflepuff, 1 year younger than Percy) kids**

Molly – 19, Lily's favorite older cousin, was in Gryffindor, was a Prefect and Head Girl

Lucy – 16, Gryffindor 6th year, Prefect

**George (works at Weasley's Wizard Weases) & Aphenia (went to Salem Witches Institute, 1 year younger than George)**

Fred – 17, Gryffindor 7th year, Quidditch Captain-beater

Roxanne – 15, Gryffindor 5th year, Prefect

**Ron (captain of the Chudley Cannons, now 2 time Quidditch World Cup winners) & Hermione's (1****st**** year teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts) kids**

Rose – 16, Gryffindor 6th year

Hugo – 14, Gryffindor 4th year, Lily's BFF

**Harry (Auror) & Ginny's (Head of Muggle Protection office at the ministry-is planning on running for 'Minister of Magic') kids**

James – 17, Gryffindor 7th year, chaser

Albus – 16, Gryffindor 6th year, Prefect

Lily – 14, Gryffindor 4th year, seeker

**Luna's (owns Quibbler-which is now a more factual magazine it still prints things about Crumple Horned Snorkacks though, is married to Rolf (works at Ministry))**

Alice Longbottom – 14, goes to Beauxbatons, I OWN*

Loran Anderson – 14, Ravenclaw 4th year*

(*Alice and Loran are identical twins, Neville is the father. Neville and Luna were married but got divorced a month after the twins were born. Alice and Loran don't know they're related, Loran doesn't even know Rolf isn't her dad)

Lysander Anderson – 12, Ravenclaw 2nd year, Rolf is his dad

**Other Characters**

Scorpius Malfoy – 16, _Slytherin 6__th__ year, Prefect_

_Ben – 15, Ravenclaw 5__th__ year, Lily's crush since 2__nd__ year, I OWN_

_Amber – Gryffindor 4__th__ year, Lily's best girl friend, I OWN_

_Tommy – Gryffindor 4__th__ year, sort of Lily's friend, I OWN_

Anthony – Gryffindor 4th year, Lily's BFF, I OWN

**Teachers**

Charms – Flitwick (deputy headmaster/head of Ravenclaw)*

Transfiguration - Granger*(head of Gryffindor)*

Herbology – Longbottom*

Potions – Nulman* I OWN

DADA – Bell* (quidditch referee)

Care of Magical Creatures (dangerous) – Hagrid*

Care of Magical Creatures (tame) – Grubbly Plank *

Astronomy – Sinistra*

Arithmacy – Gagner (head of Slytherin)* I OWN

Divination – Brown

History of Magic – Sel*

Muggle Studies – Thomas

Ancient Runes – Wooden (head of Hufflepuff) I OWN

Headmistress – McGonagall

(*the classes Lily is taking)

_**Lots of characters, I know. Most of them won't be in the main story they're just all her cousin. It will mainly be Lily, Anthony and Hugo. Loran, Amber, Fred, James, Albus, Molly, Ginny, and Harry.**_

_**Here's what has happened in her other 3 years of school leading up to this. **_

_**In her first year she was sorted into Gryffindor like all the other Weasley/Potters. She was already BFFs with Hugo, and she became friends with Amber that night. About half way through the year she started hanging out with Anthony and they've been BFFs ever since!**_

_**She is a great seeker and keeper; she subbed as seeker most of her 1**__**st**__** year and made team in her second.**_

_**She is really good at school, top of all her classes. She's best at DADA**_

_**She is babied by all her cousins (and brothers) because she's the youngest other than Louise, but Louise is so much younger that no one counts her.**_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Hey, this is my first story, so hope you like it. BTW- there are some things that JKR has said that I didn't find out until after writing this and I really didn't like some of them anyway so that's probably why they're different. =-]**

_**~YOUGOGIRL~**_


	2. The Triwizard Tournement

_**Umm… I don't really know what to say here, oh right disclaimer: I only own the characters I said I owned in the previous chapter. This is my first story so I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!**_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Chapter 1: The Triwizard Tournament**

_8/31/22_

_OMG tomorrow is SEPTEMBER 1__st__!!!!!!!! I can't wait! I haven't seen Anthony all summer. We were in America. It was tons of fun. We started in New York (that's where we celebrated my birthday). We saw a show on Broadway, and walked through this giant muggle toy store – muggles come up with the weirdest inventions, like they take flavored sugar and sell it to be eaten plain (it actually is really good), after that we walked all over the place like normally tourists. After New York was Chicago. I loved it, we saw a baseball game at Wrigley Field, and then we went to navy Pier and the Science and Industry Museum. The whole time we were in NY and Chicago we got to act like muggles – mum loved that. Lol. Then we went to Aphenia's parents' house and we meet up with the rest of the family. Hugo, Fred, James, and I pulled so many pranks it was GREAT! I had an awesome summer we got to see the Chudley Cannons play the Boston ____Blast__**-**____Ended Skrewts (an American Team). Cannons won!!! Ron's probably taking them to 4____th____ straight World Cup and hopefully their 3____rd____ strait win. Yay Ron!! Lol. HOGWARTS EXPRESS TOMARROW!!!! G2G – bed_

___~Lily~_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Lily get up!"

"What? Why?" I shouted to whoever just woke me up from my peaceful sleep.

"Train," James called back.

"Oh right," I replied jumping out of bed. I could here James cracking up in the background. I got dressed, put my dairy and broom into my trunk, and dragged it down the stairs, quietly for the last part 'curse Mrs. Black' **(A/N they live in Grimwald Place)**, I set my stuff down in the hallway and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Lily!" Louise screamed running and jumping into my arms.

"Hey munchkin, what are you doing here?" I said shifting Louise to my hip.

"Mummy's sick," she replied as I grabbed a piece of toast. I looked over to my mum and she dismissed it so I figured it's nothing big.

"I wish I could be here to play with you, but I'm leaving for Hogwarts today."

"Awww, can we play right now?" Luise asked.

"I guess I have a half hour."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Bye mum, dad" I said kissing them good bye.

"Bye, be good," Mum said looking pointedly at me and James.

"Ya don't blow up a toilet," dad laughed as we got on.

"Bye, Louise," I called to her from the train blowing her a kiss.

"Bye Lily," she screamed as the train started to move.

"Do you know where Anthony or Hugo is?" I asked.

"Why should I know?" James replied.

"I think I saw Rose getting on toward the other end," Albus told me as James walked off toward his friends' carriage.

"'Kay, bye," I called as I took off running down the train. "Oww," I ran into something…someone…"Anthony?!?!?!?!?" I screamed hugging him. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I think you murdered my ear drum though," He laughed.

"Who cares about your stupid ear drum, have you seen Hugo?"

"Nope let's go look for him, and I care about my ear drum!"

"This way I just came from there," I told him.

"You were sprinting how on earth would you have seen him?"

"I'm talented, why else would I have run into you, Duh!" I laughed pulling him down the train.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Uggg, I hate the rain," Hugo shouted once we were in one of the 'horseless' carriages. I then waved my wand in a complicated motion toward the sky.

"Wait, what just happened?"

"I stopped the rain from hitting us, I hope their's blueberry pie at the feast, that was really random," I rambled.

"But you didn't say anything," Anthony pointed out.

"Thanks captain obvious, it's called a nonverbal spell."

"Buts that's way advanced like at least 6th year stuff," Loran said.

"I know."

"So…how'd you learn?"

"James, Fred – well he was more learning than teaching, Molly, Mum, and Hermione – did you guys know she's teaching transfiguration this year?" I said simply.

"Is that what you were doing at Aphenia's parents' place?" Hugo asked.

"Yea."

"Thank God we're here, I'm starved," Loran stated. 'Hey do you know whose teaching defense against the dark art this year?"

"No, but I hope they last the next four years if they're good," I said.

"Yea right!" Hugo and Anthony shouted.

"It could happen, Teddy had a defense teacher that lasted three years," I pointed out.

"It is possible, since Voldemort is dead," Lorna backed me up. "I really do hope they don't have treacle tart at the feast this year, it attracts Nargles." **(A/N its Luna's daughter…lol)**

"Whatever, I just want to eat," Fred said coming up from behind us.

"Are you ever NOT hungry?" Roxanne asked.

"Not that I know of," several people answered.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Now that the feast has been enjoyed I would like to give the start of term notices. First years, the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, unless there is a teacher present. Mr. Filch wants me to remind you that magic not allowed in the corridors, as well as several other things which are all listed on the very extensive list, which is attached onto his door, now accounting for over 4,000 magical items," there were several laughs at that comment. "If you would like to try out for your House's Quidditch team please inform your head of house so he or she can inform the quidditch captains and they can set up tryouts at their leisure some time during the first two weeks of school. There are a few staffing changes. Professor Weasley will be taking over the post of Transfiguration as well as heading Gryffindor house," McGonagall continued until she was interrupted applause and cheers, Hugo even shouted out "Go Mum!"

"Also," McGonagall said making everyone shut up, "Professor Bell will be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts as well as refereeing quidditch, and Professor Sel will take over History of Magic, now that Professor Binns has agreed to retire. Now you may clap."

I looked at the new teachers, I recognized Professor Bell as one of the members of my dads old school Quidditch Team. Professor Sel was young and blond; honestly she seemed way too young to be allowed to teach here. In fact, I think she was a 6th year Ravenclaw during my 1st year.

"Now for some very exiting news…this year we will be holding the Triwizard Tournament, for those of you who don't know what this is, three students each from one of the three biggest magical schools in Brittan, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, will competes in 3 dangerous tasks. To win is a huge honor for you and the school and there is a 1,000 Galleon prize. You must be 16 by the time of the first task, November 20th, in order to compete. The other students will be arriving sometime in late October. Now normally there wouldn't be any Quidditch during the Triwizard Tournament, but this year will be different. There won't be a normal tournament but there will be something so for now the tryouts and practices will be just like normal. Now get to bed, classes start tomorrow morning at 8:00"

"So, the Triwizard Tournament…"

"And Quidditch…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

_**I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! My first story!!! The next chapter is the first day of lessons I will post it next week (I'm going to post chapters once a week…hopefully). =-]**_

_**~YOU GO GIRL~**_


	3. Ben

_**Thank you so so sooo much to Way 2 HP Obssesed, Henrietta Frances, and lessxthan3maggie for reviewing. I love you so much (in a non creapy way heehee)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP *TEAR* :( **_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Chapter 2: Ben**

I fell asleep almost instantly that night. I swear there is something in that food they serve at those feasts that puts you right to sleep. And then…

"Lily get up its freakin' 6:30!"

"What…huh…" I mumbled. I'm not a morning person if you haven't noticed yet.

"Lily get your lazy butt out of bed, its 6:30" My best girl friend, Amber, screamed whacking me over the head with a pillow.

"Amber stop yelling at me its 6:30!!" Somehow I actually yelled over her.

"Fine," she said still whacking me with the pillow.

"Amber, do you want be to get dressed or not because it's really hard to do that while your being hit over the head with a pillow!"

"'Kay!" That girl is super freaky awake in the mornings.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Everyone!" McGonagall yelled, man does she have a loud voice… "Professor Weasley needs a day to learn rules, policies, and such because she was unable to do so over the summer, therefore there will be no Transfiguration today."

"Darn, now I can't make fun of Mum today about her teaching!"

"How do you know we'll even have Transfiguration today?" Anthony asked.

"My luck, duh" he replied.

"Good point," Anthony told him very matter of factly.

"What is wrong with you two?" I questioned.

"Absolutely nothing." Hugo said.

"Yea right!" Rose (Hugo's older sister) said.

"Here comes Hermione…" I said.

"I dare you to call her Professor Mum," Anthony whispered to Hugo.

"Okay." Hugo NEVER turned down a dare. "Hi Professor Mum," he shouted once Hermione got to us to hand out our schedules.

"Hi…what did you just call me?" Hermione questioned.

"Anthony dared him to call you Professor Mum," I told her, "Schedules?"

"Oh right, here…" She handed me the 3 schedules.

"Loser!" Anthony shouted sarcastically "You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Sorrrrry, you two didn't inform ME of this!!!" I shouted jokingly.

"Well…BLAH" Hugo shouted back while Anthony stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yes! We have 1st period Transfiguration that means break first!" I said, finally having looked down at my schedule.

"Told you, well let's go to the common room then." Hugo replied.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

Going to Herbology

"I dare you to touch the Venomous Tent…"

"Oh, come on, the Venomous Tentacula is sooo first year," Hugo interrupted.

"I was going to say touch it's mouth," Anthony replied.

"You two are SO immature!" I snapped. They'd been daring each other all morning "Ahh hide me!"

"What?" They said in unison.

"Ben, now hide me!"

"Who?" Hugo asked. "Oh, that dude you like?"

"Yes now HIDE ME!!!" I practically screamed.

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you?" Ben yelled.

'Bring' the first bell rang inside the castle.

"Shot…um I'll talk to you at lunch, I guess… 'cause if I don't I'll be late to class, so…um…I'll see you later."

"Um…yea…sure…ok…" I said for lack of something better to say.

"OH MY GOSH!!! Ben, the Ravenclaw fifth year was talking to you!" Amber screamed once he was inside the castle and out of hearing distance.

"I know who he is, I'm not an idiot, but so what if he's talking to me?"

"Hello he was nervous, really wants to talk to you if he is planning on talking to you at lunch, and yeah. Add it up girly, he's gonna ask you out!" Loran shouted (we have Herbology with Ravenclaws).

"You really think so! Shh, Neville's coming"

"So, this is more important than Herbology," Amber said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know but if Neville hears my dad will hear, and if my dad hears I'll be banned from dating until I'm like 17"

"Fine, yea that's probably a good idea."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Alright people, that wraps up today. I want a 10 inch paper on Devil Snare due Thursday" Neville said to the obvious disappointment of the class. "Come on you guys its only 10 inches."

"Hurry up Anthony, I want to get to Care of Magical Creatures early so we can say hi to Hagrid," I yelled pulling his arm like a 5 year old.

"See you guys at lunch," Hugo said.

"Have fun in Divination," Anthony teased.

"Let's GO!" I wined (still like a 5 year old).

"I'm coming, gosh," Anthony joked sticking his tongue out at me.

"Hey Hagrid," I called once he was within hearing distance from us.

"Lily, how are you? Hey Anthony," Hagrid called.

I'm great, do we still have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins?" I asked.

"Yes. Now would ya stop goin' on about em?" He said sternly…well, sternly for Hagrid at least.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Thank god Hagrid didn't give us any homework," Anthony said.

"Oh, come on, its 10 inches!" I said incredulously.

"Yea, but Nulman'll give us loads."

"Maybe, whatever come on lets get to lunch, I'm starved!"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I'm hungry I barely got anything to eat at breakfast because Hugo and Fred are pigs, Now lets go!"

"I think that you just want to talk to Ben."

"There's another reason to go, so let's go!"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yea, since like 2nd year...why?"

"No reason, just wondering…"

"Lily!" I heard Ben call from the marble staircase.

"Um…I'll see you in a sec." I told Anthony and walked over to Ben. "Hi!"

"Hi, um…I don't really know how to say this…so I guess I'll just say it, willyougooutwithme?" Ben rambled.

"Um, I didn't quite catch that, but if you just ask me to go out with you, then yes and if not then I'm asking you."

"Awesome! So, Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Hogsmeade is the weekend after next…"

"Right…"

"But sure, as long as we don't go to _Madam Puddifoot's_ though, I don't like that place."

"Cool!"

"Yea, um I should probably go."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**That Night in the Common Room**

"I still can't believe you're going out with Ben" Amber said.

"Nor can I…" I replied daydreaming, though I should've been finishing my potions essay.

"Oh my God can you Shut Up about Ben and tell me what the most important ingredient in The Draught of Living Death is!" Hugo yelled. "Hey Fred, save me they're talking about boys."

"You do mean save _us,_ right?" Anthony said. "By the way, how's Ireland doing" **(A/N Quidditch)**

"Speaking of Quidditch when are try outs?" I asked.

"Saturday," Fred told me. "Lils, would you humor me with something?"

"Depends, what is it?" I responded

"Try out for keeper as well as seeker, I want to see if you really are the best at both positions."

"Sure, I guess, as long as I get to be seeker." I replied.

"Cocky much?" Anthony teased.

"Shut up, besides, I should've been on the team since 1st year had I been allowed a decent broom," I shot back. "Fred, do you even know what they're doing with Quidditch this year?"

"Nope, I think it's some kind of mini tournament, though"

"Cool!" Anthony, Hugo, and I said together, Amber walked away just about as soon as we started talking about Quidditch.

"I'm gunna go hang out with MY friends now, so bye" Fred called as he walked away.

"Lily will you please help us with these essays?" Hugo asked.

"Did you inherit ANYTHING from your mother?" I asked.

"The annoying stubbornness," Anthony replied.

"Hey, you need help too!"

"Just let me finish my essay," I told them. "No you're not copying!"

"How would we have ever gotten through school without her?" Hugo asked.

"We wouldn't have but she probably would've died of boredom," Anthony answered.

"Sitting right here!" I informed them.

"I know."

"Do you want me to help you with your homework?"

"Right, we'll shut up now." Anthony said.

"Done. Honestly, you two it's really not that hard."

"You're the best in the year, we're not," Anthony told me sarcastically.

"As if I didn't know that already."

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you guys try out for Quidditch?"

"Come on yea right," Hugo replied.

"You guys have a chance with keeper and chaser," I told them.

"Hugo, a chaser?!?"

"Well, he's not going to beat out me (Seeker), James, Lucy (Chasers), or Sean (Beater) so that leaves the position of keeper and a chaser position."

"Sure we'll go sign up now," Anthony said and they were off.

"Lils, can you do me a favor?" James called.

"Depends, what is it?" I asked. "Do I even want to know what you're planning?" I asked again pointing to the map (The Marauders Map) in his hands. **(A/N Teddy got the map while he was at school and then gave it to James).**

"I don't know. I just want to borrow the cloak." **(A/N Invisibility Cloak)**

"Fine, what are you doing?" I asked, interested.

"Personally I don't like Bell very much and she's up talking in Sel's office which just so happens to be on the balcony hallway over the 3rd floor, so I'm going to go under the cloak put a decoy detonator in the hallway and then we're (me and Andrew)…" **(A/N Andrew is one of James' friends – I own).**

"It's Andrew and I" I correct him, I love correcting James' grammar – he absolutely hates it.

"Moving on, we're going to pelt them with month long color paint balls **(A/N a Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes product)**," James continued.

"Alright, but only if I can help."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

_**I hope you liked the chapter. BTW – I know that September 2**__**nd**__** 2022 would be a Friday, but I'm making it a Monday like it always is in the books**__**because it's just easier.=-]**_

_**~YOU GO GIRL~**_


	4. Day Two of Lesons

**Disclaimer: still don't own JKR's wonderful Harry Potter series :'( even if I've read them more times than I can count heehee. Thank you to , anonimoo, and tink113 for reviewing!!**

**Chapter 3: Day Two of Lessons**

"What happened to Professor Sel?" That's all I heard when I walked into the Great Hall Tuesday…not that I really was surprised I mean she was covered in multi-colored paint splotches.

"So you guys seriously didn't get caught?" Anthony asked…again.

"Nope, James is disappointed that only Sel got hit, he really wanted to get Professor Bell, I don't care though, I had fun!" I replied.

"Ben's waving to you," Hugo pointed out.

"I'll go see what he wants, be right back" I told them walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Lily, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight, maybe we could hang out and study in the library?" Ben said.

"Um, I think that would be fine," I replied.

"What about Saturday?" He asked.

"I have Quidditch Try-Outs but afterwards sure," I told him. "So, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, meet me in the library at seven," He called after me.

"What did Ben want?" Anthony asked when I returned.

"Not much," I replied taking some toast.

"Does Albus or James know that you two are going out?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Just wondering, what do you think their reaction will be when they find out?"

"What is this Interrogate Lily Day or something?" I asked. "And to answer your question I have absolutely no idea and I don't particularly want to think about it."

"We have Defense against the Dark Arts first thing today!"

"We can see if Professor Bell really is as bad as James said," I said

"We also have History of Magic right after lunch and Transfiguration last," Anthony informed us.

"All the new teachers in on day how…fun."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Defense against the Dark Arts**

"Hello everyone, I'm Professor Bell, I will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year, and hopefully the next couple as well. I will also be refereeing Quidditch. I was in Gryffindor while I was at Hogwarts. Majority of what I know about Defense was taught to me by Harry Potter himself, because when I was in my 6th year he formed defense club which provided to be extremely useful." She doesn't seem to bad, a little full of herself but not bad, she went to school with dad and was in the DA **(A/N she knows everything that happened when Harry was at school) **so she couldn't be that bad. "This year I will teaching shield charms as well as other forms of defense and minor jinxes and hexes, any questions?" Professor Bell continued, "Yes, Mr.?"

"Shepard, You said that you went to school with Harry Potter, were you friends or what?"

"We weren't close friends, I was a year older than him to begin with, we were on our house Quidditch team together, so we knew each other but we weren't close."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Why did you form a defense club?" Ashlee, ewwww I HATE that girl, asked.

"Well we had a very bad Defense against the Dark Arts teacher that year and we wanted to learn because …Voldemort had just came back and even though most of the wizarding world didn't believe it, we knew he was back and that we needed to do something to prepare our selves" Professor Bell replied. **(A/N several people – mostly those who were alive during the 1****st****/2****nd**** wars, are still afraid of saying Voldemort's name)**

'Bring'

"Alright you're dismissed have a good day," she called after us.

"I didn't think she was bad," I told them once we were in the hallway, "a little full of herself though."

"I agree," Anthony replied.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Lunch**

"Do you have to shove everything into your mouth at once?" I asked Fred.

"Es, ims, cupetey nezary," Fred told me. (Yes, it's completely necessary.)

"Chew with your mouth closed!"

"Lils it's a lost cause…give up, how was Care of Magical Creatures?" Anthony asked. (I just came from Care of Magical Creatures (tame) and they just came from break)

"Fine, no homework," I replied.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Do you guys think she'll be a bad teacher?" Hugo asked while we were walking to History of Magic.

"I don't know, I mean she's only been out of Hogwarts for a year," I told them.

"I thought they don't want people that young teaching," Anthony said.

"I'm assuming that they noticed how most people aren't tending to do that well with Binns teaching and either no else wanted to or no one else was qualified to teach History of Magic." I told them. "Probably both," I added as an afterthought.

"Took 'em long enough!" Hugo exclaimed as we walked into History of Magic.

Most of the rest of the class already was seated and chatting noisily while they got ink, parchment, and a quill ready for another lecture. Because of this, there were only two open tables; one all the way in the back and one in the front row. I decided on the one in front, because it was the first History of Magic lesson with Professor Sel and I didn't know how the lesson would go, had it been Binns I definitely would've taken the back.

"Come on Lils, the front row," Hugo whined.

"Oh get over it," I snapped sarcastically.

"Yea Hugo, get over it, gosh!" Anthony teased.

"Sure, of course you're going to side with Lily," Hugo replied. In return Anthony hit him and I'm not positive but I could've sworn he was blushing. Why though?

'Bring'

"Where is she?" I heard one of the Hufflepuffs sitting behind me whisper, I think her name's Ally or something like that but I don't know.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," Professor Sel called out, "No need for notes today, we're just going to find out what you know and get to know each other. I'll start. I am Professor Sel; some of you may know me because I was in my 6th year here when you were in your first. I was in Ravenclaw; no one else in here is though, because this is the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class." She rambled on and on…, "Oh, right, History, so what have you covered so far. You, in the front row, Miss…"

"Potter, Lily"

"Ah, Miss Potter, lucky me, I'm very sorry neither of you brothers continued with the subject. I knew you cousin of course, Dominique we were best friends! Your other cousin…Molly that's her name, she was in my year too…I'm sorry I'm rambling, what have you covered so far?"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Alright, I'll come up with a quiz to see what you know to take on Friday."

'Bring'

"Wait, don't go I…" she said, but we all just walked out.

"She is insane!" I screamed, "She just goes on and on and on and on. And on…!"

"Tell me about it, she's like a super prep!" Anthony commented.

"I know right, she could totally be Ashlee's new BFF" I replied.

"Defiantly, she's way more like Ashlee than Becca or Megan are," Hugo said.

"Why do we have to have potions two days in a row?" Anthony complained.

"It's only potions," I replied.

"Oh, just because you're Little Miss Perfect," Hugo teased.

"Oh yes I am, How dare your head be higher than mine!" I joked.

"Um…I'm sorry?"

"No, no, no, you did it all wrong!" Anthony shouted mockingly, "you have to say 'I'm so sorry your most highness, I can't believe I could ever do something so stupid. How can I ever repay you, I'll do anything!' then you bow down or something maybe even offer to crawl to class."

"I like that one," I laughed.

"Hugo, she's telling you to start crawling," Anthony teased.

"Why don't you?" Hugo shot back.

"One: I'm shorter than Lily, Two: were basically at potions, and Three: I'm not that much of a loser," He said in a duh sort of voice.

"You two are so weird" I put in.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Transfiguration**

"I can't believe you mad us take the front seats for a new teacher again, what if this one is a total nutcase too?" Hugo teased.

"Um…Hugo, this is your mum you're talking about," I informed him.

"Oh, right…but still," Hugo replied. Anthony and I couldn't help but crack up.

"Alright, everyone shut up!" Hermione…I mean Professor Weasley shouted.

"God, Hugo you're mum can yell!" Anthony whispered.

"I'm Professor Weasley, your new transfiguration teacher and the Gryffindors' new head of house."

"Aren't you Harry Potter's best Friend?" that same Hufflepuff (? Ally?) asked.

"Yes I am Miss…" Hermione…I mean Professor Weas…oh what ever I'm never going to remember to call her Professor Weasley so what's the point?

"Smith, Ally." Ha, I was right, "Is it true that you were on the run with him instead of going to your 7th year?"

"Yes, I was, you wouldn't happen to be Zacharias Smith's daughter, would you?"

"Yea, I am," Ally replied.

"Alright enough chitchat, lets start transfiguration. I was thinking of trying something a little advanced; now I know that you don't usually try to materialize anything out of thin air until 6th year, but I would like to start. Obviously this isn't in your books so I made packets for everyone to look off of, I'll give you a few minuets to look over these then I would like you to try something simple like a toothpick."

This was fairly easy, well I've never tried anything harder than a toothpick, but that was really easy. I managed to make a tooth pick appear on my 3rd try (earning 5 points for Gryffindor) now I'm trying to do it nonverbally and Hermione's going around helping people.

"Lily, you've done fairly well with toothpicks, why don't you try something harder instead of just twirling your wand?" Hermione asked and then a toothpick appeared out of thin air and dropped on the top of my pile of toothpicks, "Lily, did you just do that?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to do it nonverbally for like ten minuets," I replied.

"Good job! 15 points to Gryffindor," she exclaimed, "Hugo you're saying the incantation wrong, it's…"

'Bring'

"Oh well, Homework is to practice the spell," Hermione called out.

"Darn, mum's a good teacher," Hugo said.

"That's a bad thing, how?" I questioned.

"Because now he can't make fun of her for being a bad teacher," Anthony replied.

"Of course."

"You wanna help us with that spell tonight?" Hugo asked.

"Um…I was going to go to the library with Ben tonight, I can help you now though."

"Ben, are you serious? What's he your boyfriend?" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I shot back.

"Nothing, I just thought you had better taste than that."

"Ugh, come this way," I said pulling Anthony and Hugo through a secret passage, "He is so annoying!"

"Yep."

"So do you guys want help or not?" I asked as we came out on the 7th floor.

"Yeah, but I don't want to practice in the common room right now," Anthony replied.

"Me either, Fred will make fun of us for being bad at it."

"You guys are idiots, it's called the room of requirement, duh," I replied.

"I love this place!'

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Bye, I'll see you guys later," I called hurrying put of the great hall at 6:50 (I lost track of the time).

"Hey, Lily, wait up," called none other than Ben.

"Hey," I replied.

"So, let's go, I guess," Ben said.

"Yeah, so…are you trying out for your house team?" I asked.

"No, are you kidding me, I stink at Quidditch. Obviously you're trying out though," Ben replied.

"Obviously?"

"Yeah, you said so this morning, plus you're amazing, that 77 second catch in you're first year!"

"Well, yeah…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Bye, I'll see you on Saturday," Ben said pecking me on the cheek when we got to the passage that I went through to get to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"And in the halls! Bye," I called

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Please Review!! If you haven't noticed I'm updating new chapters once a week (on Thursdays). I really hope that you liked the chapter =-]**

**~You Go Girl~**


	5. Quidditch TryOuts

**Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter :'( **

**Thanks so amazingly much to Tink113 for reviewing you made my day =-] on with the story...**

**Chapter 4: Quidditch Try-Outs**

'Beep Beep'

Darn, now I have to get up. Wait, Quidditch try-outs are today, awesome. Quidditch is the only thing worth getting up early for…still I have to get out of bed…

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Lily, you ready to beat everyone?" Fred called.

"Heck yeah!" I cheered (cold showers work miracles.)

"Hey, what about us?" Anthony asked.

"Go you two!" Lucy cheered sarcastically.

"Thanks," Anthony replied.

"Hugo don't you have anything to say about my awesomeness?" Lucy questioned, "…Hugo?"

"Oh, God he's like dad used to be!" Rose shouted.

"Or you before a test," James teased.

"I resent that!"

"I love your family, they're hilarious," Anthony said.

"Me too, well except when they baby me, that's just plain annoying," I replied.

"Sucks for you. What would they do if they found out about you and…?" Anthony began before I slapped him (hard), "What?"

"Hello! Think much? Don't you know where we're sitting," I hissed a little too loud.

"Whatcha talking about?" Rose asked.

"You two aren't going out are you?" Fred shouted.

"No," we said in unison.

"Then what were you talking about?" Roxanne asked.

"How amusing all of you are," I replied. "See what I mean?" I added under my breath to Anthony.

All of the sudden a great rush and all the mail owls arrived. Mum and Dad hadn't sent me anything yet so I looked up. Their owl wasn't their but Lucy got a letter.

"It's from Molly," she informed us as she opened it. "She's Aunt Ginny's new Junior Undersecretary."

"Shoot!" Fred shouted really loud.

"What?" a lot of people asked.

"I was supposed to be at the Quidditch pitch 10 minuets ago."

"Let's go then," Lucy said.

"Come on Hugo," I said while Anthony and I each took one of his arms.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Soronus," said Fred pointing his wand at his throat. "Everyone shut up!" The pitch went quiet. "All right get into groups of five." The groups flew around the pitch; I was the fastest, thank you very much. "You," he said pointing to the group who failed the flying test, "you're done you can watch or enjoy you Saturday or whatever. Beaters come over here and everyone else against the wall."

The beaters had to hit bludgers against a target for accuracy and strength. We ended up with Sean a really good 5th year returning to the team and obviously Fred. "Sean, you can go sit by the wall, CHASERS!"

First they passed the Quaffle back and forth because there were a lot of them, after you drop it three times you were done. After that there were seven of them left. "Lily, over here." I went to the goals. First round only James got one through out of ten shots each. "Lily, go easier on them." This time six balls got passed; two from James, one from Lucy, one from Hugo, and one from two of the other chasers. "The five of you who scored stay, you two can go." Fourth round five shots were made; two from James, two from Lucy, and one from a 6th year, Kelly. They became the three chasers. "James, Lucy, Kelly go over by Sean, scram, KEEPERS!"

Trying out for Keeper was me, Anthony, and two other boys. For this each chaser threw two penalties, most saved got the spot. I saved six, a 7th year, Kevin, saved five, Hugo got four and the guy got three. "Kevin go over by the team, Lily stay, you two scram, SEEKERS!"

The first drill was speed (fastest, again) with that Fred took the top three and chucked Muggle 'guf balls' **(A/N golf balls – Fred doesn't know what they are) **and we had to catch as many as we could. I got the spot, by far! "Alright this team with be Chasers; James Potter, Lucy Weasley, and Kelly Kent, Beaters; Sean Wilder and me (Fred Weasley), Keeper; Kevin Alvin, and Seeker; Lily Potter." Fred called to the crowd. "Team, ground. Quietus."

"You're a really good keeper," Kevin told me.

"Thanks."

"The first practice is Tuesday at 7:00," Fred informed us, "be there if you're late, you're dead."

"What if you're late," I asked, Fred has knack at forgetting things and losing track of the time.

"Then Lily, you're dead."

"Not fair! I'm not you're mother, heck even Aphenia doesn't even do that, only Fleur does that and I'm definitely not Fleur!" I yelled at him.

"No, she's much prettier!"

"Okay, now you're dead!" I shouted and we both jumped on our brooms, I was right on his tail and I could've gotten him but he was still holding a beater's bat. "Truce?" I called.

"You're just scared of me."

"Scared of you? I'm faster than you and I could hex you're face off!"

"I'm a 7th year!"

"What difference does that make?"

"I know more."

"Doubt it."

"…Truce?"

"Sure, Everyone left and now I am too, bye," I called flying over to where Ben was laughing, this is how every single one of our fights went (we'd argue, he'd tick me off, I'd chase him on broom or get my wand out and there was always some reason why I couldn't easily get him, I'd ask for a truce, he thought he was smarter or something I would prove him wrong and yet he never seems to learn…)

"Lily, you did great!" Ben shouted, "I can't believe how well you did as a keeper."

"Doesn't anyone know that I originally tried out for keeper," I replied, "…Thanks."

"You did!"

"Yeah, let's go down by the lake," I replied.

"How long have you been playing Quidditch for?" Ben questioned.

"Ever since my mum allowed me to so four or five, and my brothers normally forced me to play keeper because they both hate it."

"Wow, that's really young," Ben exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess, James and Albus both started around that age too, but well Albus was just never any good."

"And even James isn't as good as you are."

"Enough about me. Who are your parents?" I asked.

"Well I grew up with my mum and step dad and they're both muggles, I don't know who my dad is, just that he was a wizard."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"I have two half sisters, one is a Hufflepuff second year and the other is a muggle."

"That's odd how that works…"

"What is?" Ben questioned.

"Well, your dad was a wizard so obviously you will be too, but just the chance that your half sister is a muggle born witch…"

"That is odd…"

"Is your sister smart?"

"Yeah, top of her class, like you, but you're probably smarter."

"I bet I'm smarter than you!" I challenged.

"Doubt it," he replied, "Can you conjure a match box out of thin air?"

"Sure, easy, can you do this?" I challenged producing the matchbox nonverbally.

"Beginners luck!"

"Noooo," I teased. I then produced a jet of water and lifted him off the ground nonverbally.

"Wow!"

"Told you I was smarter!"

"Alright, you're dead!"

"Wait, can I have a head start?"

"Five seconds."

"Ten?"

"Five, take it or leave it?"

"Fine, bye."

"Five, four, three, two, one, I'm coming!"

"Ahhhhh!"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**5:00 in the Gryffindor Common Room**

"That was the best day ever!"

"What happened," Amber screamed, "tell me everything!"

"Well…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Lily," Loran screamed, running over to the Gryffindor table at dinner, "you'll never guess what I'm about to tell you!"

"Then just tell me."

"Fine, don't guess…Ben hasn't shut up about you since he got back from your date!" Loran squealed.

"Really?"

"No, I'm just making this up," Loran replied sarcastically.

"What about Ben?" Amber asked.

"He hasn't shut up about me since our date!"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"Girls are insane," Hugo stage whispered to Anthony who was like zoning out or something…, "Anthony?"

"What?...oh yeah, they are."

"A little late," I told him.

"Shut up!" Anthony said, but it seemed really harsh the way he said it.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine…didn't sleep well." He replied really quickly.

"Alright…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Any idea what's wrong with Anthony?" I asked Hugo. We were in the common room and Anthony was in his dormitory, and I have no idea where Amber was.

"No idea…" Hugo trailed off.

"Why don't you go see what he's doing?"

"Okay," he told me leaving for the boys' dormitory.

"Great, now I'm alone," I mumbled.

"Lily, OMG your boy friend is, like, so hot, you should like totally hang out with us sometime," Ashlee squealed as her and her clique walked by.

"Like I'd want to…prep," I said walking out of the common room. 'Now what do I do?' I thought, 'all my homework is done…its only 8:15 I'll go down to the lake.' I walked through the castle trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with Anthony, 'He was fine the whole day, or that's what Hugo said anyway and he seemed fine at least until Loran came over. I really wish I knew what was wrong and could help…'

"Hey, Lily, what are you doing out here?" Hagrid called.

"Thinking," I called back.

"Wanna come have a cup of tea with me?" Hagrid asked.

"Sure!" One thing I love about Hagrid is he doesn't judge you and (nearly) is always there.

"What's up?" Hagrid asked as he poured tea into two of his bucket sized mugs.

"Not too much, just a busy day, and Anthony was acting really weird at dinner."

"Really? He was fine this afternoon."

"That's what Hugo said," I replied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, good job at the Quidditch Try-Outs."

"Thanks," I replied."

"Who were you hanging out with after the try-outs?"

"Oh, that's Ben, he's a 5th year Ravenclaw."

"Oh, I know him, good kid, real good with animals."

"Yeah, that's him," I replied, "What were you guys doing this afternoon, I saw you coming out of the forest?"

"Oh, we were looking at the newborn unicorns in…"

"Awww, there are newborn unicorns they are so cute!"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL P**

"It's already 8:50, you should go," Hagrid informed me.

"Alright thanks for the tea!" I called as I walked out.

"Bye," Hagrid said as he shut he door.

'Ughh, I really don't feel like going back to the common room now,' I thought, 'yes, I have the invisibility cloak with me,' I put it on and walked over to the lake to my favorite big rock that I always go to when I come out here to think. 'God, the lake looks so beautiful…'

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

_**: ), : ( ? review next chapter will be up thursday. It's called Why Me? I hope everyone has a very happy Fourth of July!!!! I'm going to my grandparents who live on a lake!! I love going there it's tons of fun =-] but tht maens im leaving either late tonight or really early tomorrow morning =-[**_

**_~You Go Girl~_**


	6. Why Me?

**Sorry this chapter isn't the best...its kinda short too, oh well what can you do? AHHHH 6 more days till HBP I'm sooooo exited!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING well nothing that JKR came up with any way.**

**Chapter 5: Why Me?**

**Sunday morning, 11:00, Common Room**

"Hey Lils, where are Anthony and Hugo?" Fred asked

"No idea, I was just going to ask you or James that."

"Why would we know?" James asked

"I don't know…you're guys," I replied.

"Thanks Lils you're so kind," James said. "Do you have any idea where they are, I mean they are your best friends?"

"So, Andrew is your best friend and you don't know where he is half the time."

"I know where he is right now."

"Just about everyone knows where he is right now, he's in his dormitory sleeping because in his opinion 2:00 on a weekend is still 'early'," I told James.

"Well, yea, but still!"

"No, I have no idea where they are, I hope Anthony's fine…"

"Why would anything be wrong with him?" Fred asked.

"He was acting really weird yesterday at dinner."

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"He like, zoned out or something and after he was really weird like barely talking and after he went straight up to his dorm and after Hugo went up later I haven't seen either of them since."

"Well you weren't exactly in the common room last night."

"How do you know?"

"James told me. This is way off topic but why weren't you with Anthony and Hugo yesterday afternoon?" Fred asked.

'Oh great talk about the worst time for them to find out,' I thought. "I was hanging out with someone else, I have other friends."

"Who? Was it that guy you were talking to after Quidditch Try-Outs?" Fred asked.

"A boy!" James shouted.

"Yeah…"

"James, breath!"

"My baby sister, is dating, you expect me not to freak out?" James replied.

"She never said anything about dating him…you aren't are you?"

"…"

"Oh my gosh you are!"

"What is going on?" Rose asked.

"Lily has a boyfriend," James spat out.

"No way!"

"Go easy on her," Lucy commented.

"She's 14!" Fred shouted back.

"So, I'm 15 and I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you're in 5th year."

"I'm so babied by you guys…" I began.

"Rose had a boyfriend in her 4th year."

"But she was 15 then."

"Hermione did, don't interrupt me, Mum did-she had a boy friend when she was 13" I shouted.

"You're still too young."

"Mum wouldn't care."

"Dad would, and I do too."

"Ugh…I'll never get a fair chance!"

"What's going on?" Hugo asked from the bottom of the boys' staircase.

"Ask James!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Lily has a boy friend!"

"I kno…oh, right…"

"You're taking her side on this?" James shouted.

"I can take care of myself!"

"How about everyone goes somewhere quiet to settle down," Lucy suggested. Thank god Lucy wasn't overprotective about boys.

"Fine, I will!" I shouted running up to my dorm. 'How are Ashlee, Becca, and Megan still asleep? Great this means I can't stay here' I walked over to my trunk opened it in search for my invisibility cloak which always proved very hard to find **(:P) **and walked back out into the common room and out the portrait hole. Once in the corridor I put the cloak on. 'They never give me a chance…I'm responsible…' I thought as I walked down the corridor letting a few tears slide down my cheek. 'Why do I have to be the youngest…I hate it…' I decided to walk down to the lake. When I got to my rock I slipped my shoes and socks off and dipped my feet in the water. 'It would be funny if someone saw me now, a pair of floating feet…I should put a little wadding pool in my room and charm it to look like the lake…'

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Lily, you out here?" I heard Anthony calling sometime a little after noon.

'Like he doesn't know…I should've taken James' map…' I thought.

"Lily, if that's you I can here you."

'Stupid me...I make too much noise' I thought.

"Lils please respond."

"I'm here."

"Where?"

"Next to you."

"Will you show yourself."

"Just sit down." He did and I threw the cloak over him

"Hey! James is worried about you, you know."

"Why should he be?" I asked still really angry.

"Lucy took the map and no one knew where you were so…yeah…" Anthony said trailing off.

"I'm surprised he didn't just jump to conclusions…"

"We saw Ben at lunch…your cousins and brothers can be really scary…"

"Oh great, What did they do?"

"Actually not to much they just scared the heck out of him…"

"Joy…" I replied sarcastically.

"Other than that they've settled down a lot."

"Other than that?" I laughed. "You're awesome Anthony…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are, I mean you are the one person who really understands me and wasn't half forced to." We both laughed at that.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do, you're the best!" I replied.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Dinner**

"Where were you two?" Hugo asked.

"Out by the lake talking…why?"

"Just wondering."

"Lily…um…sorry about this morning, I…um…overreacted…I guess…"Fred said.

"Was that really your idea?" I asked.

"What?"

"To apologize…" I swear sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a four year old when I talk to Fred.

"Partially…well I don't think I overreacted, that was Lucy, but I am sorry…He seems like a good person."

"Thanks," I replied moving over so Fred could sit down. "Where's James?"

"No idea…"

"Fred, it kinda ruins the apology when you tell her that it was my idea!" Lucy shouted indignantly as she walked down toward us holding a piece of parchment while putting a long fleshy colored string into her pocket (extendable ears)

"It's ok I kinda figured he didn't came up with it, he's not sensitive enough," I laughed.

"I resent that!" Fred shouted.

"I bet you didn't even know the word resent existed until I used I yesterday," Rose said.

"Of course I did…"

"Idiot…" Lucy, Rose, and I said together.

"Lily…um, I'm sorry that I kinda freaked out this morning…well, what else can you expect, I'm your older brother, but he seems really nice and stuff," James said.

"Now there's an apolo…" Lucy continued.

"Thanks, both of you," I said getting up to hug James.

"Took you long enough," Fred replied sarcastically.

"Does you're family say anything that's not sarcastic?" Anthony asked.

"I don't think so…"

"Hey," Fred shouted.

"It's true, dude," James told him.

"You do know you're insulting yourself, right?" Rose asked.

"…it's insulting you too, and Lily…I mean... yeah"

"Two things: One-that was the worst came back ever, and Two-at least Rose and are smart enough to realize these things," I replied.

"Oh, here," Lucy said randomly handing the piece of parchment to James…OMG, duh it's the Marauders Map, I'm really stupid!

"Wait, what's the point of insulting yourself if you know you're doing it?" Fred asked.

"To make life more amusing, besides, it's no better not knowing, that means you're oblivious."

"I'm glad I became friends with you two," Anthony stated.

"Why," Hugo and I both asked.

"Because, If I hadn't I might not have been able to witness great fights like these," He responded. I slapped the back of his head. **(A/N for anyone who watches NCIS a Gibbs slap…heehee) **"What was that for?"

"Being mean!"

"Can you help us with the conjuring spell when we're back in the common room?"

"You still haven't gotten it we've worked on it for two class periods and I've helped you outside of class!"

"Um…no" Anthony replied.

"I thought you got it since you haven't asked me for help since Thursday. Stupid procrastinators!!!!!!"

"So will you help us?" Hugo asked.

"Fine but only because I have nothing better to do," I replied.

"You guys are so lucky to have her," Fred commented.

"You had James."

"Still…"

"Hey!" James shouted, "You would've failed without me."

"Yeah, still…Lily's smarter."

"It's true," I put in.

"You're dead!"

"Don't kill her now!" Fred shouted.

"Why not?"

"Well one there are too many witnesses and two then our Quidditch team would FAIL…miserably!"

"Good point."

"POINTS!" Fred shouted, "I had two!"

"Okay, okay! Don't scream, you're going to get us in trouble."

"Fine, I'll be good,"

"No you won't," Albus said.

"He speaks!" James screamed.

"Oh, shut up."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**I didn't really like this chapter all that much, but I needed something with her brothers finding out about her boyfriend so…tah dah!!!! =-]**

**~YOU GO GIRL~**


	7. Tuesday

**Who saw HBP??? how about the midnight showing??? it was soo good i'd saw the best one yet...it did leave out some major points and did anyone else notice they only had one lesson and were never doing any homework? i thought that was kinda weird...on with the story.**

**Oh and thanks to Tink113 my ever faithful reviewer for reviewing=-] I forgot to do this last week so thanks to Tink113 and xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx for reviewing**.

**Chapter 6: Tuesday! (Great title I know =-P)**

"Ughh, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," Hugo mumbled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It's early and we're starting shields today!"

"So?" I asked grabbing a piece of toast.

"So, I don't enjoy getting jinxed early in the morning." Hugo stated.

"Morning," Fred said groggily.

"Fred, you don't spread butter with a spoon!"

"Oh…right."

"You do know that we have Quidditch practice tonight, right?"

"Great! I forgot to finish the training whatchamacallit"

"Nice."

"Oh well, I'll finish it in Transfiguration."

"My mum will kill you!" Hugo told him.

"Ah, no she won't."

"Let's go or else we're going to be late for class," I told Hugo and Anthony.

"No, you still…" Fred started.

"She finds 'only 5 minuets early' to be late," Hugo explained shrugging.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Alright everyone we're starting the shield charm today. Pair up. I would like you to start simply with expelliarmus, because it will be easier to deflect than a minor jinx. Go!"

"Lily!" Amber said in a very annoying sing-song voice.

"Yes, I'll be your partner."

"Cool, can I try first?"

"Sure."

"Alright, Protego."

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand went flying.

"I'll be right back," she told me running to get her wand. After six or seven minuets she was able to stop her wand from flying out of her hand, it still jerked a little but it didn't come out of her hand anymore.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Alright everyone, good work I think everyone is getting the hang of this, so tomorrow we'll start deflecting minor jinxes. They which will be harder, but I think you all can handle it. You can pack up. Homework is practicing shield charms and a 3-5 paragraph essay on its theory," Professor Bell told the class.

"So, how did you guys do?" I asked when I got back to my table with Anthony and Hugo.

"Eh, okay, Anthony did better than I did. How'd you…why am I even asking you?" Hugo joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied.

"I know, isn't it?!?"

'Bring'

"Yes, free Period!" Anthony cheered. "Hey Lils, why didn't you congratulate me for doing better than Hugo?"

"Why should I need to?"

"Standing right here!" Hugo shouted.

"Your point?" I joked.

"I think he's mad," Anthony stage whispered. We both started cracking up and try as he might Hugo couldn't help from laughing either.

"How about we go see Hagrid," I suggested.

"Sure!"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Hey you guys, how's your week been?" Hagrid asked.

"Fine," we replied

"That's good. How about I make us some tea?"

"Awesome! When's your next class?" Hugo asked.

"I have a class next period. What about you?"

"Lily has the other Care of Magical Creatures and we have another free period," Anthony replied.

"Do you guys reckon I could show Hippogriffs to a class?"

"Well you'd have to be really careful and I'd wait until at least OWL year," I advised him, "maybe even later than that."

"They really aren't bad creatures…"

"We know that, but accidents happen…" Hugo began.

"More than accidents if you ask me," Hagrid replied darkly.

"You don't have _Scorpius Malfoy_ in any classes do you?" Hugo questioned.

"Nah, doubt his dad would let 'em."

"Are you going to do a lesson on thestrals?" I asked.

"Next year. Hopefully there's no stupid High Inquisitor hangin' around…" he rambled. "What are you doin' in your other Care of Magical Creatures class?"

"Unicorns, I think we get to see the baby unicorn today!"

"It is so adorable!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hugo agreed.

"Whatcha two gunna do durrin' break?" Hagrid questioned.

"Finish their potions essays and practice shield charms…I hope!" I replied.

"Yeah…of course…" Hugo said.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"You guys better go. I've gotta get ready for me third years. They're learnin' 'bout bowtruckles."

"Fun," I said.

"Bye," he called.

"Bye," we called back.

"Hagrid is awesome!" Anthony said.

"Agreed," Hugo and I said simultaneously.

"Ew, I said something at the same time as you, it makes us similar!" I fake screamed

"Hey I'm not that bad," Hugo replied.

"You sure?" Anthony asked.

"Alright, you're practicing shield charms first!"

"I should probably go now, bye!" I called rushing off to Care of Magical Creatures.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Lunch**

"Did you guys actually do your homework," I asked when I walked into lunch after class.

"Well…"

"Knew it. This is why you need me."

"To copy off you!?!" Anthony asked hopefully.

"No, to tell you to do your homework."

"Darn! Are you sure you're my cousin and not my sister? Because she always nags about homework," Hugo said.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure a look a lot more like my mum than either of your parents."

"A lot more like? You're the spitting image of her!" Anthony said.

"Whatever, but I really don't want to go to History."

"Who would? She is insane!"

"Who is?" Lucy asked.

"Professor Sel, the History of Magic teacher."

"Oh, I'm surprised they actually found someone qualified. So few kids continue into NEWT History of Magic…"

"Yeah, I just wish they found someone other than her she is so happy and hyper, and preppy!" Hugo said.

"I can't wait until 6th year when we can drop the stupid subject," Anthony said.

"It's not completely pointless, you really should know History we just have no good teachers." I replied.

"Whatever!"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Potions**

"Alright, we're going to start antidotes today," Nulman began as we sat down and took out our things. "I won't make you make your own antidote quite yet; we are going to start by learning the theory by using instructions which," she flicked her wand at the board, "are on the board. You may begin." She then went around passing out a vial of a dark purple poison.

"Oh joy, this'll be fun," Anthony said sarcastically.

"At least we have instructions," I replied.

"Well isn't that sixth year stuff?" Hugo commented.

At the end of the period very few people had progressed very far. It definitely was a very difficult task. Professor Nulman was going around pointing out mistakes and such.

"Weasley, did you do the second step?"

"Yeah, I think so…?"

"Read it, please."

"Put the heat on at 400 degrees Fahrenheit, I did that."

"Are you sure, because by the look of your concoction you must have turned the heat up to at least 415 degrees, I'm going to have to take points off for this," she informed him. She skipped right over Anthony's and merely nodded at mine which was definitely one of the better ones, if not the best. "I want 15 inches on antidote theory due Monday."

'Bring'

"I hate Nulman, she is so unfair! Fifteen15 degrees, big whoop!" Hugo vented to us once we were in the hallway.

"I agree with you but 15 degrees is a big deal. It could be the difference between a poison and an antidote. She is really unfair though," I replied.

"Oh, whatever, let's just get to Transfiguration," Anthony said so we wouldn't get into a big fight over this.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**6:45 – Common Room**

"I do not get what we're supposed to be doing for the Astronomy homework," Hugo complained.

"You should've started it earlier," I replied.

"Can't you help?" Anthony said.

"Fine, but I'm going to finish my Potions essay first, and I only have like five minuets until I have to leave for Quidditch practice."

"Come on Lils the essay isn't due until Monday," Hugo whined. I glared at him.

"Done," I called putting the essay into my bag. "All you have to do for the homework is put the planets in the same positions that you remember them being in last Wednesday." I told them.

"What's the point of that?" Anthony asked.

"The point is that it's good to know what the sky looks like at the beginning of each month, Wednesday was the fourth which is close enough to the beginning of the mouth. I should probably go now though." I told them. "Oh, and if you see Fred tell him that he's supposed to be at practice…well leading practice.

"Will do," Anthony laughed.

"Oy, Fred, Quidditch practice!" Hugo called.

"Shoot!" he called while just about everyone else couldn't help but crack up.

"Good job," I told him sarcastically.

"Let's go."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Alright, there is fifteen minuets left of practice left, so we're going to scrimmage. No seeker, chasers rotate. Lily what chaser do you want first?"

"I'll take Lucy. Kevin?"

"Kelly. Can I choose beaters first?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Fred."

"Sean," I replied smiling.

"Okay, next five minuets James is on Lily's team Lucy is on Kevin's and Kelly's out. Last five, the team you haven't been on. James please start us," Fred called.

"Ready, set, GO!" James shouted.

After fifteen minuets my team had 20 points and Kevin's had 10 points.

"Lily's team won. We actually still have a little time left before we have to go. Let's do a different scrimmage, basically it will be chasers vs. Kevin, beaters are against everyone and Lily's just practicing seeking, she's not on either team," Fred announced. "GO!"

I caught the ball in 10 minuets 17 seconds. The chasers beat Kevin 70 to 30, (each goal he saved was 10 points for him) and no one got injured, well Fred knocked Lucy off her broom, but luckily Sean caught her.

"Okay, everyone to the changing rooms. Good practice."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Common Room**

"How was practice?" Anthony asked.

"Eh…okay," I replied.

"Kevin is not very good. Kelly who's our worst chaser scored 2 on him in five minuets," Fred exclaimed sitting down by us, "don't tell him though."

"Fred, why do you always complain about how hanging out with us is killing your 'rep', (I still don't believe you have one, but that's beside the point) yet you're the one who comes to sit by us?" I questioned.

"Lily has a point there," Hugo remarked.

"Of course I do…it's me!"

"Are you going to let him even answer the question?" Anthony asked.

"No, they can keep on arguing, I don't mind," Fred replied.

"No, I think I like Anthony's idea better." I said.

"Bye!" Fred 'sang.'

"I hate him!" I shouted sarcastically…well sort of…

"Don't we all," Hugo replied.

"Eh…there are people I hate more, like Bell, shield charms are really hard and I have no idea on what the theory is, this makes absolutely no sense," Anthony said.

"Anthony, that's how the spell was made, the theory is on the next page," I said turning the page for him.

"Oh…"

"Nice one," Hugo teased.

"You've done worse," Anthony shot back, "like writing nearly a whole paper on the wrong spell!"

"He has a point, and since I did my homework already and I'm exhausted from Quidditch practice I am going to go to bed. Good night."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**I actually am really tired…I don't know why, its not late, oh well. Lol. This chapter was more filler than anything, but I liked it. The next one will be Hogsmede and then I'm going to skip to October so I can get the story moving faster. Please review, it makes me happy =-] **

**~You Go Girl~**


	8. Hogsmeade

**Thanks to Tink113 for reviwing!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: Hogsmeade**

'Beep Beep'

"Hogsmeade," I mumbled. "First I have to get out of bed."

'Beep Beep'

"Shut off your stupid alarm clock!" Ashlee screamed.

'Beep Beep'

"Why don't you shut your stupid face!" I screamed back and just for kicks I walked out of the dormitory and into the bathroom without turning my alarm clock off.

'Beep Beep'

"Ugh, she is so annoying!" I heard Ashlee complain.

'Beep Beep'

"Totally!" Megan agreed.

'Beep Beep'

"Then turn her alarm off!" Ashlee ordered.

'Beep Beep'

"No, Becca turn it off." Megan argued.

'Beep Beep'

"No way."

'Beep Beep'

"Becca, do it now!" Ashlee screamed.

"Fine."

30 minuets later I was ready to go. I was wearing half my hair in a pony tail the part that was down I curled lightly because normally my hair is annoyingly straight. I wore a light pink cami with a gray v-neck shirt over it and dark jeans.

"Hey, James, do you know where Hugo and or Anthony are?" I asked when I went into the common room.

"No."

"I think they already went down to breakfast," Rose replied.

"Lily, you look so pretty," Amber shrieked running down the stairs from our dormitory.

"Thanks," I told both of them, "Let's go down to breakfast."

"Okay,"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Hey, Lily, wait up!" Ben called as I walked out of the great hall.

"Hey," I replied slowing down to allow him to catch up with me. "How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great, I love going to Hogsmeade."

"Me too, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't really care, but I want to go to Honeydukes and Weasley's at some point, though.

"Alright, let's go to Weasley's first, your uncle owns the place right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "What do your parents do?"

"My mum stays at home to take care of my youngest sister, and my step dad is a congressman. **(A/N I don't know if this is what they're called in England, because I don't know much about English politics, but whatever) **What about your parents?"

"My dad is head of the Auror…"

"Well, obviously," Ben laughed.

"You asked. And my mum's head of the Muggle Protection office. She's planning on running for minister when Kingsley retires."

"Kingsley has been in office for a long time," Ben commented.

"I know, ever since the end of the second war and that was about 25 years ago."

"At the end of the second war were all the death eaters rounded up?" Ben questioned.

"Not all, but most. They at least did better than then did after the first war. That was when they began using pensives, Legilimency, and Veritaserum during trails."

"So why wouldn't all of the Death Eaters be caught with all the new policies? I mean wouldn't those prove who had done what?"

"There are ways of tampering with memories or siphoning them off as well as Occlumency and there is an antidote to Veritaserum, so if they're really smart and lucky they have a chance."

"Wow you know a lot about all of this."

"Well from my dad, and my mum's family are good friends with Kingsley and lots of other people who had a big role in the trails or putting regulations into place," I told him.

"Makes sense…"

"Wow, we're already at Hogsmeade," I commented, surprised at how little time seemed to have went by.

"Yeah. Hey, do you think you could like give me a tour of the place?"

"Weasley's? Sure, maybe I could even get George to give us a tour. There's a new line of products and I don't really know much about them." That wasn't entirely true…I really just didn't want to feel like the only one talking.

"What type of stuff is in the line?" Ben asked.

"Oh, trick pillows that turn into stuff like whoopee cushions when you lie on them. I think one turns into a snake. They also have a new fake wand that backfires the spells at you. That one took a while to make, because they know basically nothing about wandlore and they didn't want to be sued so they had to make that spells that were really bad wouldn't come back at you. George thinks that they should be cursed or whatever if they were planning on using them in the first place."

"Sounds cool," Ben exclaimed holding the door open for me. "Can you really get George to give us a tour?"

"Yeah, he's nearly always here for Hogsmeade weekends, wait one second. Oy, George!" I shouted.

"Hey kido, what's up?" George asked.

"Not much…"

"Giving you teachers a horrible time!?!"

"I'm trying; James and I pelted the History of Magic teacher with your paint balls the other day."

"That was you?" Ben questioned.

"Nice! Who's this?"

"Oh, right, George this is Ben. Ben, George. We were wondering if you could give us a tour."

"Sure, and if I were you I'd stay away from the three broomsticks today," George advised.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned.

"Your dad and other uncles are there. I'm joining them around one o'clock."

"Joy…Thanks for the heads up."

George showed us around and we both bought some joke stuff. After that we went to Honeydukes. They had lots of new candy, one of then that caught our eyes was edible parchment and ink, 'Perfect for passing notes, just eat it then no one else can read it.' They also had these muggle truffle things, they are amazing. My favorite was the dark chocolate one's with mint on the inside. I bought a bag of the truffles and a couple other things.  
Now it was a quarter to one, we were just looking around at the shops now.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure…where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Hey, do you recognize that place?" I asked pointing to a little shop on one of the side streets.

"No, I think it's new," he replied, "Do you want to go there?"

"Sure, why not."

It was a little bakery with really good food. I got a ham, bacon, and cheese sandwich on a croissant with a peanut butter cookie and Ben got a chicken and ranch sandwich on a roll with a chocolate chip cookie.

The rest of the day we walked around window and normal shopping. We also stopped by the shrieking shack, which is where we are now

"Everyone's so afraid of this place," I noted.

"What, you're not?" Ben questioned skeptically.

"No, for one it's been silent for nearly 50 years, besides it was never really even haunted."

"Sure," Ben replied. "I think you're just trying to cover up how scared you really are."

"Yeah, that's it," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Do you want to go to The Tree Broomsticks and get a butterbeer, I bet my family has left by now, it's nearly a quarter to six."

"Fine by me," Ben replied.

"Hey Lily, come here," I heard Amber shout from the front of The Three Broomsticks.

"What?" I called back.

"Just come here."

"Go in there, it's so funny Hagrid, Professor Granger, and some other people are in there and they're drunk, it's so funny!"

"Please tell me that my parents aren't in there!"

"They are," Hugo groaned coming out of The Three Broomsticks with Anthony. "It's your parents, my parents, George, Bill, Fleur, and Audrey. They're making total fools out of themselves, it's disturbing!"

"I think it's pretty funny," Anthony laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Hugo snapped.

"Wait, did you say Audrey is drunk? As in Audrey, Percy's wife, little miss goody two shoes!?!?!?"

"Yep, talk about unexpected!" Rose said walking out of The Three Broomsticks looking as though she was going to puke.

"What's unexpected?" Lucy asked coming from Weasley's.

"Your mum is drunk," I informed her.

"What!?!"

"Yep, so are my parents, Lily's parents, George, Bill, and Fleur," Rose told her, "Go see for yourself."

"Oh God…" Lucy replied as we all walked in tentatively.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Never, never, never again," Roxanne moaned. She, Lucy, Rose, Hugo, Anthony, Fred, James, and I were walking back to Hogwarts around 6:30. Ben had met up with some of his friends eairlier and went back with them/

"I'm officially scarred for life, I never thought I would ever see mum drunk. Ever!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aren't we all…" James replied.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Sunday: around 7:30**

"I love the sunset, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's very pretty, kinda like you," Ben replied.

"Only kinda?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah," He replied, "you're much prettier."

"Aww, thanks," I replied smiling.

"It's simply the truth."

At that point I didn't know what to say so I just smiled and hugged him. When we pulled apart neither of us dropped our arms. He was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and…

"Shoot! I forgot, I never finished my Transfiguration essay, it's due tomorrow first period." With that I just took off running. I ran all the way up to the seventh floor, into the common room, up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, through the fourth door where I collapsed on to my bed and just broke down. After a minuet or two I had calmed down some, I grabbed my diary and a quill and pulled the hangings shut around me.

_9/15/22  
__I AM AN IDIOT!!!! So I'm going out with Ben…obviously, and so tonight we were walking around the grounds watching the sunset and he was going to kiss me, but I panicked and told him that I needed to finish my Transfiguration essay which I actually finished Wednesday night. Then I just ran, I ran all the way until I got here (my bed). Ben probably thinks I'm a baby now…I ruined EVERYTHING!!  
__~Lily~_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Hope you liked it…=-] Next chapter is The Goblet of Fire! Yay I finally got there lol =-]… plz, plz, plz review =-] **

**~You Go Girl~**


	9. The Goblet of Fire

**Just so you know Lily and Ben are fine but I feel like telling you because I don't have a chance to explain because I just skipped like nearly a month =-]  
Disclaimer: don't own blah blah blah...**

**Thanks to Tink113 and midnight child 13 for reviewing =-]**

**Chapter 8: The Goblet of Fire**

**Saturday, October 19****th**

"Lily, Ben come here," Amber shouted when we entered the Entrance Hall.

"What?" I said walking up to her and a large crown surrounding something.

"Read it," she told us pointing to the sign that happened to be what everyone was surrounding,

Triwizard Tournament

The delegates from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute will be arriving at 6:00PM on Tuesday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will then return their things to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast. As usual no lessons will take place on Halloween.

"Awesome, I can't wait, I turn sixteen a week before the first task," Ben told us. "I'm going to go see if my friends know."

"Alright," I called after him.

The following weeks everyone was talking about the Triwizard Tournament and only the Triwizard Tournament. They talked about what they thought the tasks would be, how they thought the other schools would arrive, and what not. Even the teachers were exited especially those teachers who had only seen it while at school, Hermione, Professor Brown, Professor Bell, and Professor Thomas. Professor Sel was probably the most exited; for she had never seen the tournament at all (it has only been tried two more times since 1994 – once in 2007 and once in 2011). Unfortunately the teachers who had seen the Triwizard Tournament as a teacher were pushing us harder than ever in our classes so we could make a good first impression.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Tuesday, October 30****th**** in Transfiguration**

"I'm never going to get anyone to concentrate today. Especially seeing as it's a shortened period, so I'll let you guys do what you'd like but first you have to read at least the introduction of chapter four. We're going to have a 'pop' quiz on the material next Tuesday," Hermione informed the class. "Yes Megan?"

"Why do you call them pop quizzes if you warn us about them?"

"I call them pop quizzes, because I am giving them to you before we go over the material in class. Also I don't know what else to call them.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

'Bring'

"Class dismissed, please go to your dormitories and return your things and then go to the entrance hall."

"Oh, this is going to be so cool!" Hugo exclaimed.

"I know!" Anthony agreed. That was basically how all conversations were going, everyone was extremely exited.

"Hey Lils," Fred called catching up to us.

"Yeah?"

"Is Alice on one of the Beauxbatons Quidditch teams?"

"I believe so. Why?" I questioned.

"The Quidditch Tournament is going to include teams from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well as Hogwarts."

"Awesome! That means Alice is coming!"

"Who's Alice?" Loran questioned.

"Yo…" Fred started before I elbowed him.

"A family friend, she goes to Beauxbatons," I covered.

"Cool, I should go catch up with the rest of the Ravenclaws," Loran replied obliviously.

"Nice," I told Fred.

"Opps?"

"Oh well, hopefully they'll know by the end of the year any way."

"Hopefully?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I think they should find out, we're just not allowed to tell them."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Look!" someone screamed. It was the first sighting of the Beauxbatons carriage. It looks just like Mum and Dad described it looking when they were at school; powder blue and pulled by giant palomino horses. When the doors opened the third largest person I have ever seen stepped out (1-Grawp, 2- Hagrid). She looked to be nearly as big as Hagrid; the only difference was that she seemed to be younger, a lot younger.

"Oh my gosh, she's like twenty-five!" Hugo exclaimed.

"I know who that is!" I gasped.

"Who?"

"Madame Mallery…"

"Wow, you know her name," Hugo remarked.

"Shh," Hermione hissed.

"Mallery?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall, my muzzer tought et would be good for me to come instead of 'er"

"I see. I'm surprised she does not want to come…"

"She may come to see some of ze tasks,"

"No problem."

"Ah, but you see zere is a problem our caretaker couldn't come to take care of ze 'orses."

"Again, no problem, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid will be happy to watch them for you. You may bring your students inside where it is warmer," she said gesturing to the students most of whom were huddling together, shivering.

"Hagrid will not be happy to take care of their horses!" I whispered incredulously.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Anthony asked.

"Because, when mine and Hugo's parents saw the Triwizard Tournament Hagrid started going out with Madame Maxime, but then they broke up and that's her daughter," I whispered.

"Whoa!" A first year screamed as they spotted the Durmstrang students. They were arriving in what looked like a giant snitch with a red body and black wings.

"That is awesome!" I heard Fred shout from a couple rows behind me.

Durmstrang's headmaster looked like he was in his mid to late forties. He had short black hair and a goatee.

"Professor McGonagall," He said stiffly.

"You students may join the students from Beauxbatons who are waiting in the Entrance Hall; we will come inside in a moment.

"Come on, now!" He shouted to his students.

"He seems…pleasant," Hugo whispered sarcastically.

"Hello Professor," A woman who looked around the same age as my parents said. She had just walked in from Hogsmeade.

"Miss Patil, is that you?"

"Parvati!" Professor Brown squealed.

"Lavender?!" the lady (Parvati?) questioned as Professor Brow ran up to hug her.

"So, I take it Salem Witches Institute has decided to participate in the Triwizard Tournament," Professor McGonagall questioned, gesturing to the symbol on the luggage she was carrying.

"Yes, I'm sorry we couldn't inform you earlier."

"No problem, but Miss Patil, where are your students?"

"Oh, sorry, where would a good place for us to stay?"

"Over here," replied Professor McGonagall questioningly gesturing to a stop right next to the Beauxbatons carriage. She places down the trunk she was holding and taped it once with her wand. When she did this, the trunk expanded to the size of small house and a door opened and the students stepped out.

"You may take them inside, we're just about to start the feast," McGonagall told her. "Now I want you all on your best behavior while we have guests here," she said to all the Hogwarts students gesturing us to go inside.

"Lily!" Alice screamed running up to me from where the Beauxbatons students were standing in the entrance hall.

"Alice!" I screamed hugging her. "Do you know if you have to sit somewhere specific or can you sit wherever you want?"

"I think we're all supposed to sit together…"

"Try and sit by me at the Gryffindor table," I said as Anthony dragged me into the Great Hall.

Once we had sat down the other schools began entering. The students from Durmstrang entered first finding spots at the Slytherin table.

"Of course the school known for the Dark Arts sits with the house known for them," Anthony remarked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hugo muttered.

The students from Salem entered next, they looked really nervous. They sat with the Hufflepuffs, not that I'm that surprised, they do look the most inviting. Lastly the Beauxbatons students entered most of whom were still huddling together for warmth. Unfortunately they took seats with the Ravenclaws. Alice tried to walk over to our table, but was scolded by one of the older girls 'for bezing zuch an iztiot.'

"Good Evening, I would like to welcome all of our guests to Hogwarts…"

"Welcome?" I could plainly hear one of the Beauxbatons girls say, which meant it must have been pretty loud, seeing as the Ravenclaw table is two tables away from the Gryffindor table.

"…Tournament (well now there will be four champions competing, but oh well) will begin after the feast, dig in!"

"Talk about a variety of schools, the Durmstrang students looks as though this is the most magnificent place they've ever seen, the Beauxbatons look like they're under the impression this is prison, and the students from Salem look like they're about to be tortured," Hugo commented.

"Not tortured, they just look worried.

"It looks like a color explosion, black, red, powder blue, and blue," Anthony pointed out.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"I hope you all enjoyed the feast, now we must go over rules and what not. First however, let me introduce you to Mr. Aidan Lynch, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Mr. Theodore Lupin, Head of International Magical Corporation, **(A/N I know Teddy's only like 25, but oh well) **they have worked very hard on the arrangements for the tournament and will be joining Professor Poliakoff, Madame Mallery, Professor Patil and myself in judging the three…four champions. Normally there are only three champions, hence the name, but unexpectedly the American school, Salem Witches Institute chose to join our three European schools, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute.

"The three tasks the champions will participate in have been spaced out thought out the school year and will test each champion's daring, powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger. The champions will be selected by an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire," McGonagall told us. Fitch ran up to her carrying what appeared to be a casket which he lay down next to Professor McGonagall who tapped the lid three times and it opened. She then removed a large and by the look of it a very old, wooden goblet that was filled to the brim with dancing blue and white flames. "Anyone who wishes to participate should write your name on a piece of parchment along with your school's name and place it into the Goblet of Fire. You will have 24 hours to do so; the Goblet of Fire will be in the Entrance Hall until tomorrow night's Halloween feast after which the champions will be chosen. Only those who will be 16 on or before the 24th of November will be able to enter there name. The four champions, one from each school, will be marked on how well they perform each task. The champion with the highest total number of points will win the Triwizard Cup. However I must add that if you are chosen by the Goblet of Fire you are obliged to compete in the Triwizard Tournament until the end, for there is a binding magical contract. So do not put your name into the Goblet if you are not absolutely sure of yourself. Good night everyone."

"This should be fun. I wish we could enter," Anthony said.

"Lily!" Alice called, "Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, totally! Meet me at the Gryffindor table tomorrow morning and we can eat and then hang out," I called back.

"'Kay 'Kay"

"Who's that?" Anthony asked.

"That's Alice, she's a family friend," I replied.

"She looks a lot like Loran," He commented.

"That's becau…" Hugo started.

"I've noticed," I replied cutting across Hugo. 'God can't any one keep their mouths shut!'

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Hey Loran, Amber!" I called. Alice and I had been hanging out all day, but I needed to go to Quidditch Practice now. "Will you guys hang out with Alice, I've got Quidditch."

"Yeah."

"Sure, totally."

"I'll see you guys later. Oy, Fred, Quidditch Practice."

"Dang it!"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"I cannot stand her!" Loran screamed coming into the changing rooms after Quidditch Practice.

"What?!?!" I shouted. I expected them to be BFFs, I mean they are identical twins.

"Who?" James questioned.

"Alice!" Loran shouted.

"What?!?!" James, Fred, and Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, she's so full of herself…"

"No she's not."

"Yeah, she is," Loran countered looking at me like I had an extra head.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"I don't care what anyone else says I'm sitting here," Alice said sitting down next to me at dinner.

"Awesome, but may I ask why?"

"Because, I can't stand that stupid Loran girl, she bugs the heck out of me."

"Ugh," I mumbled, "You're not supposed to hate her," I added under my breath.

"Who do you think the champions will be?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know…as long as it's not Alexandra I'm fine though, she's a total snob."

"I'm fine as long as it's not a Slytherin!" James replied.

"That would stink," Hugo agreed.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Quiet," Professor McGonagall shouted. "In a couple of moments the Goblet of Fire will chose our four champions. If you are chosen I would like you to come up here and exit out that door," she continued gesturing to a door behind the staff table, "that's where you will receive your first instructions."

All the candles except for those in the giant floating pumpkins went out and the whole hall went silent. Then, all of the sudden the flames inside of the Goblet of Fire changed to red and a slip of parchment shout out.

"The Salem Witches Institute Champion is Amy Shepard!" The hall burst into applause. The fire returned to its original blue and white as Amy timidly walked to the front.

"I really hope I get chosen!" James whispered.

"Nuh, uh, it's going to be me," Fred exclaimed.

"You guys are too dumb to be chosen," Rose replied.

"I didn't even bother putting my name in," Lucy whispered.

"Me either," Albus replied.

"Chickens," Fred and James taunted.

The fire turned red again and a second slip of parchment shot out.

"The champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Tyler Lawely," Professor McGonagall announced.

Most of the hall clapped as he made his way up the hall, however I saw a couple the Beauxbatons girls looking very upset, a few of them were actually in tears. The fire barely had time to return to it's original blue and white color before it changed to red a third time shooting out a third slip of parchment.

"The Durmstrang Institute champion will be Aleksander Borev."

The hall clapped as the Goblet of Fire's fire returned to blue and white. It remained like that for a while the whole hall waited in complete silence, wondering who would become the fourth champion. Then finally the fire changed to red and a slip of parchment shot out.

"The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry champion will be…KaitlynQuirke." Kaitlyn was a seventh year Ravenclaw and probably the nicest person in the whole school, as she walked to the front of the hall the applause was nearly deafening. "Alright, we now have our four champions, and I'm sure everyone in this hall will cheer your champion on and support them, because winning brings honor not only to the champion, but also to their school. Now you may all return to your dormitories."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Hey, Lily, come here…I think you should see something…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**CLIFHANGER! Haha… that was Amber talking in the last line by the way. Any Guesses??**

**Does any one know where I got the names Aidan Lynch or Professor Poliakoff?? (Hint: Fourth Book)**

**This is my longest chapter yet!!! It took forever to write! =-]**

**~You Go Girl~**


	10. Catastrophe!

**Thanks as always to Tink113 =-]...i own nothing that JKR came up with =-[ **

**Chapter 9: Catastrophe!**

_10/31/22_

_OMG, OMG, OMG!!! I can barely write my hands are shaking so much…ahhhhh!_

_~Lily_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**3:15 AM**

'Ah, I can't think or sleep… earlier I could after…I don't even want to think about it. That's why I'm pacing. I really want to go scream my heart out at him, but that would probably bother a lot of people not to mention I'd probably get into a lot of trouble. Yesterday went from great to bad to totally and completely awful. I mean first Loran and Amber hate each other and now this! I fell like screaming or crying hysterically, but that also would bother quite a few people who are lucky enough to be able to sleep since it's…3:17 in the morning. Therefore, I am pacing and ranting this in my head, where's my invisibility cloak. I'm going for a walk.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**6:30 AM**

'Where am I? Oh right…' I thought as all the memories of the previous night came back to me, I had gone to my rock around three o'clock and obviously fell asleep there. I should probably go back to the dormitory now; I bet I look like a mess.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**7:20 AM**

"Finally you came down!" I exclaimed as Amber emerged from the girls' staircase (I was in the common room)

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean where was Lily? She's right there and she can't have been up that long? You didn't go anywhere did you?" Hugo asked as he and Anthony entered the common room from the guys' staircase.

"No, I didn't. Let's go," I replied dragging Amber towards the portrait hole.

"You know, I really don't think that's the greatest idea," Amber told me.

"Why not?" I asked impatiently.

"Do you really want to make a big scene in the Great Hall?"

"I don't care! Oh, fine," I added seeing the look on her face.

"Good, now you two stay here with her and I'll get everyone some toast," Amber ordered.

"What were you going to do?" Anthony asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Oh, he is so lucky our schedules don't cross on Thursdays," I added in an undertone.

"Who?!?" Hugo and Anthony asked together.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**After last period (Care of Magical Creatures-Dangerous)**

"It's so nice out!" Anthony stated.

"I know," I replied shortly.

"Are you still ticked off" He questioned.

"What do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied. "Will you tell me why?"

"No."

"Fine," he replied sarcastically. "Oh, I almost forgot, I told Hugo I'd go down to the kitchens with him after class."

"Pigs," I muttered. "Go ahead, I'm going to stay out here."

"Alright…" Anthony called as he walked off toward the doors, a couple of seconds after Anthony went inside everyone came out to enjoy the unusually nice day. That was when I saw him.

"You!" I shouted.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes you!"

"What's wrong?" he asked walking down the steps to where I was standing.

"How could you!?!"

"How could I what?"

"Cheat on me!" I screamed at Ben not even caring that we were getting a lot of stares, " and you dare try and deny it I saw you!"

"Lily, I…"

"You what?" I screamed half crying, "I saw you making out with that girl for like a minuet and Loran and Amber saw you before they came to get me so don't you dare deny anything!"

"There's no reason to flip out, gosh."

"No reason to flip out!?!" I asked incredulously.

"It was one little kiss…"

"Oh, sure, like I'd believe that, you had to have been making out with her for at least five minuets! Don't tell me that was just a spur of the moment thing or do you always just randomly make out with girls you barely know!"

"At least it's more than you've ever done!"

"Hey, Lils?"

"Not now Fred, I'm busy screaming at Ben. Oh big whoop I've never kissed anybody before, you're nearly two years older than me!"

"Two years two many…" Fred mumbled.

"Fred, go away before I hex you!"

"At least I'm not scared of kissing someone; at least I don't make up some lame excuse and the run. You should've seen this coming, you're so…"

"She's what? She's immature," Fred shouted. "You should have had the dignity to break up with her…"

"Fred, I told you to leave!" I screamed, it wasn't until then that I noticed that Fred look kinda upset and that his eyes were wet, but I was to mad to register that something was wrong. "And Ben, why don't you runoff with your stupid little girlfriend, 'cause we're over."

"Fine, I will, and just so you know she's ten times the girl you'll ever be."

"You know, I have a retort for that, but I'm not going to bother wasting it on you. Anyway I have a better idea. Petrificus totalus," I shouted and then ran back into the castle, tears still running town my face.

"Lily," Fred called, "Come this way."

"Why? Where are we going?" I asked whipping off my eyes.

"Just follow me." He ended up leading me to Hermione's office where I found not only Hermione but also Anthony, all of my cousins who are at Hogwarts, my brothers, and most surprisingly, my dad. Everyone in the office seemed upset.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"Um…well, I don't know how to say this but…" he couldn't finish the sentence, which was surprising because Dad always seemed so strong; he could handle anything, couldn't he?

James came over and wrapped his arms around me as Lucy said, "Lily, you're mum's been attacked."

"What do you mean?" I asked the tears starting up again.

Dad found his voice again and told me, "She's in St. Mungo's, there was in addition to normally used hexes and curses, some sort of curse or potion or something used against her that no one has been able to identify yet. She's in an unstable state and is in a coma…"

I couldn't help but to break into tears. I turned around and cried into James' shirt. And I thought yesterday was bad… Eventually people started leaving; it was pretty cramped with eleven of us in there. I fell asleep at some point; I really didn't sleep last night. I dreamt that Death Eaters the way my dad described them came into the Gryffindor common room, snuck past everyone, and took me, but then I woke up, finding myself in my bed. Even with the curtains closed I could tell it was light outside. There was also a note stuck to my bed that read:

Lily,

You have been excused from all classes today. There is food on your night stand if you're hungry. Your father is staying with Professor Longbottom in his quarters.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

I pulled open my curtains and saw that it was already 1:50. Wow, I slept for a long time! I ate some of the food that was sitting there…I was starving and then I got up to go take a shower and make my self look presentable, because on Friday we have last period break and I know Amber will be here as soon as Charms is over.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

After showering and such I grabbed the book I was reading, Little Women, and went down into the common room. My dad, brothers and Professor Longbottom were sitting there discussing something.

"Good Morning," I said.

"Lils, it's the afternoon," James corrected me.

"Hello, Professor Longbottom."

"It's alright Lily, we're not in a school setting you can just call me Neville."

"Okay. Do Alice and Loran know about it yet?" I questioned.

"Well Alice does, but it would be awkward for me to tell Loran."

"Oh, right. Do you have any idea what happened?" I asked Dad.

"Not really, I'm taking over her case though. All we know is that she put up a good fight and that the odds were not fair. No one else was there…"

"Not even Molly?" I asked.

"Not even Molly. Although, I think that's more good luck than bad. It is surprising that no one was anywhere near her office, normally there are lots of people around," Dad continued.

"It was obviously a very well planed attack," Neville stated.

"I just wish I knew more about what put her into the state she's in now…"

My dad and Neville continued talking, but I stopped listening and read.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Lily, why were you excused from class? Hugo told me you were, but he wouldn't say why, actually he didn't say like anything else all day no one really did, Hugo, Anthony, any of you cousins…oh, hello Mr. Potter," Amber rambled.

"Hello Amber."

"Come with me, where's Loran?"

"She had potions last period."

"Right, come on."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Lily, are you okay?" Alice asked coming up and hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" Loran asked rudely.

"Comforting Lily," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because…Alice can you tell them?"

"Ginny was attacked, we don't know who, or why, or what was used against her. She's now in St. Mungo's."

"Oh my gosh!" Amber cried hugging me.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, she always is. Does my mum know?" Loran asked.

"Probably."

"You know, Alice and Loran look a lot alike," Amber pointed out

"I've noticed," Loran replied stiffly.

"That is really weird," Alice replied.

"Hey did you ever talk to Ben?" Loran questioned.

"Yeah...I broke up with him yesterday."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Dinner**

"Don't get mad or anything, like I understand why," Anthony started, "but it's really weird not having you and your cousins yelling at each other."

"It is different," I agreed

"The yelling can't be worse than Christmas, can it?" Alice asked.

"No definitely not," Hugo replied.

"Speaking of Christmas, can you come this year?" I asked Anthony.

"Yeah I think so."

"What'd we do today in Charms?" I asked; I wasn't worried about Astronomy and neither of them took Arithmacy.

"Just continued the summoning charm," Anthony replied.

"Good, nothing new."

"Good? That spell is so hard. I can't get it!" Hugo said.

"You need to really concentrate. Hi Dad."

"Hi, what are we discussing?" He asked.

"Hugo's inability to concentrate while attempting the summoning charm," Anthony replied.

"Ah, just imagine that you need your broom so you don't get attacked by a dragon and that your broom is no where near you," He advised Hugo. We all laughed knowing that those where the odd circumstances in which he perfected the summoning charm. And you know it felt really good to laugh and think of something else for a while.

"I'll try!"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**So what do you think about the twists I put on the story?? Sorry for any big Lily/Ben fans... Sorry this chapter was a little short... Please review it means a lot to me =-]**


	11. St Mungo's

**Thanks to Tink113 and HorribleHolly for reviewing. I never owned Harry Potter =-[ just the books...and the plot and the couple characters i made up. Sorry it's out really late...i was out all day rock climbing!!!! sooooo much funn!!**

**Chapter 10: St. Mungo's**

**Fri, Nov 9****th****, Charms**

"Come in," Flitwick squeaked after someone knocked on the door.

"Professor Weasley asked me to bring this to you, Professor," a sixth year Gryffindor I only knew by sight said handing Professor Flitwick a scroll of parchment.

"Thank you Alex," he replied, "Lily and Hugo, after class you are to go to the Transfiguration classroom."

'Bring'

"Class Dismissed, no Homework."

"I wonder what Hermione wants," I said.

"No idea."

Fred, James, Lucy, Rose, Albus, Alice, Neville, Luna, Dad, and Hermione were all waiting there when Hugo and I got there.

"Okay, now all we need is Loran, Roxanne, and Lysander," Dad said, "They are now allowing your mum to have visitors in small groups. Grandma and Grandpa are already there."

"This is a small group?" Fred asked skeptically.

"No, we're not all going to go in at once."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**6:15**

"Excuse me, no one is allowed down this hallway," a healer told us.

"One second, I'll see what's going on," Dad said. He could get just about any information he wanted being Head Auror…and savior of the wizarding world ect. ect.

"Harry!" Grandma called.

"Hello, do you know what's wrong?"

"No, I don't. One of the healers rushed in about ten minuets ago to tell us that we had to leave," Grandma told him.

"Alright, well I'm going to see if I can find any thing else out. The rest of you can do whatever, but no causing any trouble," Dad told the group at large but I knew the last part was directed mostly at Fred, James, and I.

"Well, I'd best be off. Good-bye everyone," Grandma said apperating away.

"Dad, can we go see Grandma now?" Alice asked. **(A/N Frank died a couple years ago)**

"Yeah."

"Loran, why don't you go with them," Luna suggested.

"Why should I?"

"Hugo and I will come, too. Come on," I said. Luna smiled at me and mouthed 'Thanks.'

"Why'd my mum want me to come?" Loran questioned.

"I dunno," I lied.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Around 7:30**

Over an hour later and we still knew nothing, so we were sitting in the tea room talking quietly.

"Hey Lils, how come you haven't been hanging around with Ben recently?" James asked.

'Shoot,' I thought, 'I never told anyone, but Loran, Alice, and Amber…everything else seemed so much more important.' I saw Fred shoot James a 'shut up' look.

"Yeah why haven't you been?" Hugo asked. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Um...I broke up with him," I said.

"Why?"

"Um…" I muttered.

"You want me to tell them?" Alice whispered.

"Yeah, thanks."

"He cheated on her."

"Git," Albus muttered.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Around 8:00**

"Okay, I finally got some information about Ginny," Dad announced. "She went into some sort of seizure. They are running tests to try and find out why. We should be able to see her tomorrow or Sunday. I'm going to take James, Albus, and Lily back to our house, anyone else is welcome."

"We'll be there, mate," Ron replied, he got here about fifteen minuets ago.

"Of course we will," Hermione agreed.

"Alright. Come on you three, we can use the fire place over here and just floo back," Dad said motioning for us to come and take some of the powder. "Oh, and Ron you guys are welcome to stay the weekend if you'd like."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Around 9:00**

In addition to Hugo's family, Fred and Roxanne's family, Luna and Loran, and Teddy showed up.

"Guess what!" Teddy shouted, "Victore's pregnant!"

"Congratulations!"

"How far along is she?"

"Eleven weeks, her due date is May 17th. It's going to be twins!"

Somewhere around there I drifted off to sleep.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

I woke up some time around 10:30.

"Kids, can you go upstairs. You don't need to go to bed but, we'd like some time to talk," Hermione said.

"And don't even think about using extendable ears!" George said.

"What about Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah, James or I could carry her but we'd probably make to much noise…Mrs. Black," Fred rambled.

"She can stay here, let's let her sleep," Dad said. 'YESS!!'

"So, what's wrong with Gin?" Hermione asked once all the other kids were gone.

"They aren't sure, but they think it was a potion curse," Dad replied.

"Really?" Teddy asked, "I thought those haven't been used for centuries."

"They haven't, that's our problem; no one knows who would know how to conjure one or counter curses or really anything about them," Dad replied, "The healers in St. Mungo's are trying to at least figure out what the effects will be."

"Are there any good historians that really know the era?" Hermione asked.

"There are probably a few; I've sent two of my newest Aurors out to look for them."

"Why Aurors?" Ron asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna asked. "No one wants the job, trainees can't go on missions by themselves and, well it's the Aurors case. Plus, it's probably good training for tracking down suspects without being in too much danger."

"Yeah, basically."

"Is it Death Eaters who attacked her?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it would most likely be the ones who are our age or kids of the older Death Eaters."

"I thought all the Death Eaters disappeared after the final battle, when my parents…" Teddy said.

"Well that was the hope, but it was never likely, for example if they didn't fight and or didn't have the dark mark, either because of the time they joined or rank, well there wasn't any proof and we don't want to just chuck everyone into Azkaban. It also could be kids who had one parent that was a Death Eater and one who supported the Death Eaters but wasn't actually a Death Eater if the parent who didn't die or get sent to Azkaban could have taught their kid Death Eater ways. Also, a lot of the Death Eaters went into hiding after the final battle and we never caught all of them…"

"Any idea why they chose to attack Ginny?" Aphenia asked.

"Probably because of me and also because of her pro-muggle beliefs, they wouldn't want her to become minister," Dad replied.

"Poor Gin," George said.

"Is Hogwarts safe with Death Eaters out there?" Aphenia asked.

"Yeah, why don't you set up Aurors on guard there like there were in our sixth year?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to, but not many people seem to think it's a good idea, hopefully with the new news I can get more support in the idea so it will actually happen," Dad replied

"Oh, I hope so; it worries me having so many of our kids there and not much defense. Hermione, you're there, but there's nothing big," Aphenia rambled.

"No Dumbledore this time," George said solemnly.

"At least there aren't Death Eaters either," Ron stated.

"Yeah, but Gin told me a couple of weeks ago that occasionally she noticed the kids hands (**A/N on a clock like the one the Weasley's had…have) **went to 'mortal peril'" Dad said.

"Really?!?"

"Yeah, she also said that Lily's went there more often than the others."

"Oh my gosh, poor Lily, she's only fourteen," Aphenia gasped.

"Can we get off this subject, I don't really want to have to think about it right now," Ron said.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of Lily," Hermione began, "First lesson, she conjured a match out of thin air nonverbally!"

"Seriously?" Dad asked.

"Yep," Hermione replied.

"Hey Ron, when's your next Quidditch game?"

I decided that nothing else important was going to be said so I 'woke up.'

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"10:22, the rest of the kids are upstairs, you can go join them."

"Alright," I replied as I got up to leave. When I reached the fourth landing I heard noises from Albus' room so I knocked.

"Come in," James called.

"Hey," I said walking in. Everyone was in here talking.

"Did you here anything?" Fred asked.

"Of course she didn't she was asleep you idiot," James replied.

"Thanks for thinking so highly of me, I've been awake ever since you guys came up here."

"Then why'd you come up now?" Albus questioned.

"They switched topics."

"So, what do you have to tell us?"

"Well, they think mum was hit by a…potion curse?"

"A what?" Rose asked.

"Great, Lily and Rose don't know! We're doomed!" James said dramatically.

"Albus?"

"You know I never paid attention in History of Magic."

"I don't know what they are all they said was that they hadn't been used for centuries…"

"Well, I don't think they're covered in any OWL History of Magic classes…" Rose said.

"There was that like week or two that you missed History of Magic in your fifth year," Roxanne pointed out.

"Yeah…what were we covering…?"

"Medieval?" Albus guessed.

"Yeah, they sound like something that would used in Medieval Times," Rose agreed.

"I'll ask Sel for a book on Medieval Times on Monday or Tuesday," I told them.

"What else did they say?" Loran asked.

"Well, Dad's putting Aurors to look for historians that know whatever era potion curses are from," I began trying to remember the beginning of the conversation. "Oh, they believe that the people who attacked mum are either Death Eaters that are around our parents' age or kids of the older Death Eaters. Dad thinks they targeted mum because of him and so she can't become minister, you know because of her pro-muggle beliefs. Dad is trying to set up Aurors around Hogwarts. Also he said that sometimes while were at school mine, Albus', and James' hands on the clock went to mortal peril," I finished leaving out that my hand went there more than the others'.

"I hope they get Aurors they're soon…" Roxanne said.

"At least none of us are in the Triwizard Tournament," James pointed out.

"Who could their leader be?" Rose wondered.

"I bet it's a Malfoy," Fred spat.

"Or Lestrange," James added.

"Maybe both," Hugo agreed.

"I hate the lot of them, aren't Lucius and Rodolphus in Azkaban though," Roxanne asked.

"Right…"

"Maybe Draco?"

"I don't think so. Aren't Draco and Narcissa supposed to have turned to our side now?"

"Supposed to…"

"I believe it. Scorpius isn't too horrible," Rose said. "Maybe Nott, Theodore or whatever, he was a Death Eater right?"

"Yeah, or at least his dad was, and his daughter, Sophie, is in my year and she's qbsolutely horrible," Roxanne said.

"…His son, Alex, he's in his first year and he struts around the castle like he owns the place, he won't listen," Albus commented

"Well, whoever the dude is it's not like we're going to catch him anyway," James said.

"Shh, I hear someone," Fred whispered.

'Knock, knock'

"Come in," Albus called.

"Fred, Roxanne, we're leaving. Loran, I think your mum wants to leave too," George said.

"Alright, bye everyone," Fred replied.

"Night."

"Good bye, don't forget to check for Nargles before you go to bed."

"Bye, Loran," I laughed.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

"Night Rose."

"G'night, no Nargles in your bed?" She replied.

"Nope, yours?"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**=-] soo comments I'd love it if you would please review!! **


	12. The Weekend

**Today's my birthday!!! to Tink113 for reviewing. Still own none of JKR's wonderful characters =-[ This chapter is a bit slow i think but it's informative =-]**

**Chapter 11: The Weekend**

_11/10/22_

_Ugh…How can this past like week be so horrible! First Loran and Alice hate each other. How did that happen I mean they're IDDENTICAL TWINS!! And then Ben…such a jerk. Then Mum's attacked! How is it possible that no one was anywhere near he office? It was way too well organized. I bet someone in her office was in on the plan…or under the imperious curse. Someone has to have been… And what on earth is a potion curse??? What about the danger at Hogwarts!?! What could that be? There can't be any Death Eaters in the castle…can there? Ugh, I can't sleep, it is 1:30…I haven't slept well ever since last Thursday. No one else is up…that's really weird normally James is up until like two…so I'm venting! I hate this!! Nothing else to say…night? I guess. I'm going to turn on the radio._

_~Lily~_

"…and as Kingsley prepares to retire the campaign for Minister of Magic continues," the news reporter announced, "Davis has began making public speeches in several towns and public places. He will be in Diagon Alley on November Twelfth and at Hogwarts January Eighteenth, a full schedule can be received from the Ministry upon request by owl. Potter however has not been heard from for over a week. Roomers have been flying about illnesses and such St. Mungo's refuses to confirm or deny these roomers. However, she hasn't been at work since…"

'Ugh…give her a break, it's not her fault she got attacked. She better get better soon so she can run for minister.'

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Lily…Lily, wake up, it's time for breakfast," Rose said shaking me awake.

"Mmm…I'm getting up."

"Good, my mum's making chocolate chip pancakes."

"Okay."

I got up, got dressed and made my way down stairs to where my brothers and Hugo were stuffing there faces with pancakes and bacon.

"Thanks, Hermione," I said when she put a plate down in front of me.

"No problem, I thought I'd give Kreature a break before I went back to Hogwarts, speaking of which, I should probably be going now. Bye all."

"Bye," Hugo, James, Rose, and I called.

"Thanks for breakfast," Albus told her.

"You're welcome," she replied before stepping into the flames and shouting "Hogwarts."

'Ding Dong'

"Mudbloods, Blood Traitors, Filth…"

"I really have to fix the doorbell so it rings everywhere but the front hall," Dad said. He and Ron left to answer the door shutting up Mrs. Black as they did.

"Who could that be?" James wondered.

"No, Idea…"

"Kids, Harry need to use this room for a meeting. Go eat upstairs, please," Ron told us.

"Sorry the office is under construction, or else we would…" Dad said talking to a couple of Aurors.

"So what do you think that's about?" Fred asked once we reached the first landing.

"Probably the attack," I replied. "We don't even have an office, anyway."

"Maybe that's why it's 'under construction,'" James said.

"Good idea! I wonder where they're going to put it," Fred replied.

"Idiots," Rose and I said simultaneously.

"I'm going to go to my room, I didn't sleep very well last night," I told them.

"Alrighty," Hugo replied.

Not long after I went into my room I decided I was not going to fall asleep, especially not with James blasting his music. 'He is probably doing that just to bug me. I really want to know what they are talking about down there. I have extendable ears, but the door's probably imperturbed. I could probably remove the charm, but then I was pretty likely I'd get caught and get in trouble. There has to be some other way to listen…the drawing room is right above the kitchen, but it is two floors above the kitchen…maybe I could cut a little ole right next to the wall on the main floor right above the kitchen just big enough to hear through and do the same thing to the drawing room floor right above it. Then I would be able to feed a pair of extendable ears through the hole while I'm in the drawing room and I won't get caught! Yes!'

After I ate the last bite of my pancake, I put a silencing charm on my feet and went down stairs taking with me James' pocketknife that I stole from him last summer and a pair of extendable ears. Once I was on the main level I cut a small hole in just the right spot and stuck one end into the hole and held the other end up to my ear.

"…I need you to interrogate all the people in the Muggle Protection Office," I heard Dad say.

"Only them?" one of the Aurors asked.

"For starters, yes. Report to my office first thing Monday morning, I'll have a list of all the people in that office and there positions as well as questions I would like you to ask them and some veritaserum. You have a pensive correct?" Dad replied.

I removed the extendable ear and made the pocket knife make a whole in the ceiling above the whole. As soon as I did that I ran upstairs. Once I reached the drawing room, I fed the extendable ears through the hole in the drawing room and them through the hole on the main floor. I also grabbed the book that I was reading, October Sky **(A/N good book…starts off slow, but ends up being really good =-])**, off the couch where I had left it yesterday and listened to the conversation going on down below.

"Could this affect the kids at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Well, with two attacks, it's…"

"Two attacks?" Ron interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, there was one about two months ago, a ministry worker was leaving from the main office got attacked. Luckily, an Auror was leaving not long after and was able to stop it before anything really serious happened. I think they're connected though because according to St. Mungo's Gin was attacked with at least two potion curses, they know this because one thing that is known about potion curses is that when more than one is used it causes certain effects. I don't really know what they are, but that's their job…anyways they believe the first one that was used on Ginny was the same thing that was used on the ministry official. They didn't realize it was a potion curse at the time because, well who would expect it and also it seems to be one of the milder ones. At the time, they believed it to be some strange mutation of the Cruciatus Curse," Dad said.

"Who was attacked? Is there a good reason for them to have been a target?"

"I'm not sure," the other Auror said, "the Auror who witnessed it is under me and he took care of the investigation, but because the victim was in and out of St. Mungo's in less than 12 hours and he couldn't find any information on the attacker, we let the case drop."

"Will you get me all the information on the case by Monday, I'll see if any can make any more connections. As far as Hogwarts goes, I have another meeting with Kingsley's undersecretary on Wednesday."

"Hopefully, he'll finally agree, he won't let anything happen. It's like he doesn't think the kids' safety is a priority," the fist Auror said sounding highly annoyed.

"Sounds like Umbridge," Ron said.

"Almost, just no torture, if he won't listen, I'm going to go strait to Kingsley," Dad replied.

"Where's Lily?" I heard James ask from upstairs, "Li…!"

"Don't yell," Rose hissed.

"Why not?" Hugo questioned.

"Because, then he'll wake up Mrs. Black, and our dads will kill us," she replied.

"Right, but where is she?"

"Maybe she's in the drawing room. She left her book down there yesterday," Albus suggested.

"Albus, only you would assume someone would do something because of a book!" James replied.

"Let's just go see," Rose interjected.

I quickly shifted the rug so it covered the extendable ear, threw James' pocket knife under the couch, and opened my book – they don't need to know were I get my information. : )

"There you are," James exclaimed quietly.

"I told you she was reading!" Albus replied smugly.

"What else does Lily do?" Hugo asked.

"At least I can," I replied.

"He can," Rose informed me, "just nothing over a seven year old's level."

"Let's go back upstairs," James said.

"Alright."

"Kay, I want to grab my school bag from my room, though," I told them.

"Why?" James asked.

"Homework, duh," I replied.

"That's not a bad idea," Rose said.

"Great, we're going to have a study session," Hugo said sarcastically.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLTTLPTTLP**

St. Mungo's never did let us see mum that weekend. Not that I really was surprised I mean if she was unconscious and then went into a worse state it had to be pretty bad. Dad was extremely busy the rest of the weekend with the stuff he was setting up. This meant much to Rose's dismay that she had to play Quidditch with us every time in order to keep the teams even. It was Sunday night, we had just finished playing a game and I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when the phone rang **(A/N they have a phone!!! Oh well if they're wizards!!)**.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Lily?"

"Oh, hey Aunt Cindy." **(A/N this is Dudley's wife, he is nice, his parents still aren't though)**

"Hi, is your mum there?"

"Oh, no…she's not, didn't you hear?" I asked biting my lip.

"No, we didn't…Is something wrong?"

"She got attacked about a week and a half ago."

"Oh my gosh! Really? Is it serious?"

"Well, we really don't know much about it, but she's still at St. Mungo's…"

"How is she?"

"I have no idea, they haven't let us see her, and as far as I know she's still unconscious."

"Still?! I thought it was really easy to make people conscious for wizards, isn't there just some simple spell?" Aunt Cindy rambled.

"Well, yeah, normally, I don't know that much about it…I would let you talk to Dad, but he's been working a lot."

"That's alright just keep us informed…or at least keep Dudley informed he understands this stuff better than I do."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye, tell your dad and brothers we said hi." We both hung up.

"Oh, hello Hermione," I said surprised. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"My Aunt Cindy," I replied.

"Ah, how is she?" Hermione asked. She and Cindy had always gotten along very well.

"Fine, she was calling for Mum…"

"Oh…does your dad have anything planned for dinner?" She asked changing the subject.

"No, he's too busy with work. Last night Ron tried to make dinner…we ate sandwiches…"

"Good choice. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure, why not."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Okay, I'll set the table and you go get everyone else."

"Okay," I replied running upstairs. When I reached my room I stuck my head in and told Rose that it was time for dinner. Then, I ran up to Albus' room where I knew all the guys would be.

"What's up Lils?" Ron asked – he was in there for some reason.

"Dinner."

"Who cooked?" James asked skeptically.

"Hermione and me," I said turning around to run up to Sirius' old room which is Dad's office and knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey Dad, we're having dinner now."

"I'm not hungry."

"Hermione and I cooked."

"Oh, tell her I'll be own in like five minuets."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"That was good thanks for making dinner, Hermione," Dad said.

"No problem, I need to be off though, you five should come soon, too," she replied.

"I'll send them through in a bit, actually I should be getting back to work. Can you send them Ron?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do, well I could do more work on strategy, but I wasn't planning on doing that anyway," Ron replied.

"Great," Dad told him as he went up stairs and Hermione stepped into the fireplace shouting 'Hogwarts.'

"Go get your stuff. I'd say you have around half an hour, that way your friends are done with dinner and you still have time before curfew.

Twenty five minuets later we were all back in the kitchen with our school bags stepping one by one into the fire and being whirled through the floo network back to Hogwarts, to our second home.

"There you are," Hermione exclaimed, "I was beginning to think Ron forgot to send you back."

"Nope, for once he did what he said he would," James joked.

"Too, bad I was there to see it, well you can get going and find your friends,"

"Hey, did you guys find out anything else?" Fred asked for some reason he was right outside Hermione's office, I had a feeling I really didn't want to know why.

"No…" James began staying behind to talk to him. Rose saw one of her friends down another corridor and Albus went the other way out of Hermione's office, probably to go to the library…so that left Hugo and I to go find Anthony.

"Where have you two been?" Anthony shouted when we found him on his way up to the common room from dinner. "Loran said something about your mum but then Alice came over and they started arguing, so I left. They're dead obnoxious, I don't know how you can stand them Lils, they're even annoying when there's only one of them."

"Oh, they aren't that bad," I said dismissively.

"What ever you say…"

"They can get bad, but not always," Hugo agreed with me.

"So where were you?"

"Lily's house," Hugo began.

"We left because we were going to St. Mungo's to see my mum, but they weren't allowing anyone to see her, so Hugo's family, Fred's family, Loran, her mum, and Teddy all came over to my house, and then Hugo, Rose, and Ron stayed the weekend," I explained.

"Oh, and guess what Lily heard," Hugo added telling him all that I heard the adults say while I feigned sleep.

"And guess what else I found out," I said informing them of what I overheard Saturday morning on the extendable ears.

"Where'd you hear that?" Hugo questioned.

"I have my sources."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**So…thoughts, comments, observations?? I've been really busy lately and am getting behind with writing the story plus with school starting and such I might have to skip a week =-[ I'm really sorry and I'm going to try my hardest not to but everyting is kind of hectic and crazy so if i don't get a chapter up next week that's why **=-[

**~You Go Girl~**


	13. Hogsmeade Trip 2

**Thank you Tink113 for reviewing =-] so sorry I couldn't post last week I just was no where near ready, and I'm still behind where I'd like to be but I'm updating and hopefully there'll be a post next week too =-] ...keep your fingers crossed.**

**Chapter 12: Hogsmeade Trip #2**

With only two weeks until the First Task excitement was running very high. Alice found out from the Beauxbatons champion that they weren't told what the task was but that they should practice minor jinxes and hexes as well as defensive spells. Also the first round of the Quidditch Tournament was scheduled to take place the weekend after that (starting on the Thursday). The sixteen Quidditch Captains would be given the schedule the night before. And as if that wasn't enough the second Hogsmeade trip was planned for the upcoming weekend. The only bad thing I could find was that when I'd asked Sel for a book on Medieval Times she only had one and it was no help what so ever, there was no mention at all off potion curses, but there also was any mention of torture methods in the book so it's not completely hopeless.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**After Quidditch Practice on Tuesday**

"Who do you think we'll be facing first in the tournament?" Sean asked as we changed out of our soaking wet Quidditch Robes, it was raining and the rain was freezing cold.

"I really have no idea," Fred replied.

"It'll probably be either Ravenclaw or Durmstrang's best team," I said.

"Why to you say that?" Fred asked.

"Well, if the start schools together then we'll probably face Ravenclaw because last year we came in first and they came in second, and if they don't start schools together, then well, Durmstrang and Hogwarts are the only teams known for being good at Quidditch," I reasoned.

"I doubt they would start schools together. Then there is no change from a normal tournament just in a slightly different format, so if they were going to do that they might as well put the best teams from each school into the tournament," Rose added.

"Oh, that's just great," James said sarcastically.

"Why," Fred asked.

"Well, if Slytherin is known for the Dark Arts and Durmstrang is supposed to be even worse, like ten times worse…"

"Well, I guess we will just have to be on our guard…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Thursday night – common room**

"Do you think she'd go…?" Hugo began asking Anthony something and distracting them both from writing their Charms essays in the process…or really starting them for that matter.

"For the thousandth time, Hugo," Anthony said sounding exasperated, "I have absolutely no idea, but I don't see why _you_ can't just ask _her_, honestly!"

"Because, it's just not that simple, it's not like you're willing to ask…" Hugo replied. I realized that he'd stopped talking because Anthony was sending him a death glare. "Fine, fine, and I still don't see you say that 'it's not a good time.'"

"Because, ugh, well discuss this later. In the mean time why don't you ask Lily her opinion on the matter?"

"No! That'd be weird," Hugo muttered.

"Ask me what?" I questioned.

"If you…" Anthony began.

"You tell her and I'll tell her your secret," Hugo warned.

"Fine, ugh, I'm going to bed."

"What's his problem?" I asked Hugo once Anthony went upstairs.

"I'm not quite positive," Hugo replied looking annoyed.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Saturday Morning**

"Let's go," I said trying to get Hugo to stop stuffing his face so we could go to Hogsmeade.

"Wait, I'm still eating!" Hugo replied…ugh.

"Hugo come on we have been here for somewhere around half an hour," I said.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Fifteen minuets later…**

"So, where should we go first?" I asked as we set off into the cold November air on our way to Hogsmeade.

"How about Weasley's?" Hugo suggested.

"Fine with me," Anthony replied.

"Same, but can we stop at the bookstore at some point?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll go there after," Anthony replied.

"Hi George," Hugo called.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you aren't meeting people at The Three Broomsticks, are you?"

"Nope; Hermione's watching kids who have detention, Ron has Quidditch stuff, Harry's working…still, Bill and Fleur are still in France, and Percy and Audrey don't want to come, so I'm stuck here working."

"It's better than getting drunk," Hugo replied.

"Agreed," I agreed – lol.

"I would have to disagree there," George commented.

"Oh, whatever, let's just go in."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Why are we going to a bookstore again?" Hugo asked.

"Because, I want to see if they have any books that would have information on medieval torture," I replied, "and possibly a new book for me to read."

"Fine."

"You can get stuff, too, there's like Quidditch books and stuff," I told him.

In the bookstore I went to the section on wizarding history, there were a couple books on medieval times; none of them discussed torture though. I checked to see if they had any books on torture in general, there really wasn't much most of them were extremely elementary, like how the first wizarding torture was derived from muggle torture, that one was very interesting, or modern torture, but nothing specific enough on medieval times. So, I skimmed through the titles I found one book title that looked promising, _How Wizards Have Evolved, _but when I read the back cover it proved to have nothing on torture. I found several others like that. I was just about to give up and was deciding whether to into the muggle or wizarding fiction section to find a book to read when I saw another promising title, _Wizards Through the Ages, _according to the back cover it was about wizarding history and how intertwined with muggle history covering several time periods – including Medieval! and discussing clothing, laws, government, muggle torture, punishments, ect. It was exactly what I was looking for! I went over to find Anthony and Hugo in the Quidditch section when another book caught my eye. It was a book of all sorts of strategies for individual Quidditch players as well as teams, I decided I would get it for Fred, his 18th birthday was tomorrow and I didn't really have anything to give him.

"Hugo, Anthony, you guys ready to check out" I questioned.

"Yeah, one second."

After we checked out we bundled up to leave the nice, warm, bookstore.

"What should we do now?" Hugo asked.

"I don't care…we could go to the Shrieking Shack," Anthony suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I replied.

"Alright."

"So, did you find a book?" Hugo asked.

"I think so, yeah."

"Cool," Anthony replied.

"It kinda bothers me that everyone is so afraid of the shrieking shack," I said.

"Yeah, I mean it's been silent for how long?" Hugo questioned.

"Umm, over 40 years, I mean how long can people just imagine that there's screaming in there?"

"Do you guys want to see if there's a way in…other than the Whomping Willow I mean," Anthony asked.

"Sure!" Hugo replied.

"Alright, I guess if you guys want to."

"You're not _scared _are you?" Hugo teased.

"No, it's just like it was the marauders place and then like now, there all dead and that's where Snape died, and all five of them died trying to stop Voldemort or helping my dad. I just find that depressing."

"We don't have to go…"

"No, its okay," I replied.

"Okay! So, where should we try?" Hugo wondered aloud.

"Um, well, the wood is bound to be rotting in some places; it's been boarded up for over 50 years, but I'm guessing the door would have been boarded up pretty well, so no one could break in, in fact the door might even be magically enhanced, but maybe a back window would have rotted enough?"

"Well, let's go look at the back windows."

There was a back window that we were able to break (useing a bit of magic) and climb in through. It seemed really eerie, all the furniture was broken and the wallpaper ripped, and then it seemed kind of disturbing knowing why everything was the way it was, and then, thinking of all the great memories the marauders had, it seemed happy this place was in some ways their sanctuary; a place where they could just be themselves, and then the sadness knowing that what ever path they're life took, whatever mistakes they made, they all died fighting for good and helping it succeed. At that point I realized I had tears in my eyes, I hastily whipped them away.

"You okay?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, let's go upstairs," I replied.

We went straight into the room that we knew was where Hermione, Ron, and Dad had found out about that Sirius really was on their side and of Pettigrew's betrayal. It's was also the room in which Snape was killed.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped pointing at the floor.

"What?" Hugo and Anthony shouted.

"Look," I said pointing to a spot on the floor where there was large blood stain.

"That must be where…" Hugo began.

"Yeah…" I agreed.

"Wait, what?" Anthony asked.

"That's probably where Snape died, during the final war Voldemort killed him believing that that was how he would gain ownership of the Elder Wand," I explained.

"Oh. Wait, this is Severus Snape were talking about, the evil Death Eater that killed Dumbledore, yet your brother is named after?" Anthony questioned.

"Yes and no," I replied. "Yes Severus Snape, the Death Eater that killed Dumbledore, yet my brother is named after, but he's not actually _evil,_ technically he was on the good side ever since Voldemort killed my grandma, he was like in love with her or something, and he only killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's orders - weird I know what can you do? So my parents say he's really brave and good and all that, which he is, but because of the stories I've heard from when my dad was at school about him, I hate him anyway."

"Okay then," Anthony replied.

"Hey, is it just me or are our footprints not the only one's in the dust?" Hugo questioned cautiously.

"I think you're right look over there," I said pointing to the corner where it looked like someone had sat down somewhat recently.

"Let's go," Anthony whispered frantically, we sprinted out, through the window, and ran all the way back to High Street before we stopped.

"We should tell someone!" I said.

"No, we shouldn't have been there, we'll get in trouble!" Hugo exclaimed.

"But what if it was what ever was making mine, James, and Albus' hands go to mortal peril!"

"And what if it was just some kid and then we'll get in trouble for nothing!"

"And what if it's not!" I shouted back," What do you think, Anthony?"

"I say, it could be either way and if we notice anything else suspicious we'll tell someone, but Hugo's right it really could just be nothing."

"Ugh, fine."

"Let's keep moving though," Anthony said, "just in case."

"So you're worried about our safety right now but not in the near future," I asked.

"No, I'm worried about both and like I said, if something happens we will tell, anyway I bet they'll vacate the place at least for a while, they'll know that we were there and might tell someone," he reasoned.

"Alright, alright!"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Around 1:00**

"Can we go eat now?" Hugo asked.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much you ate for breakfast?"

"No, but I do know that I'm hungry," he replied.

"Actually, Lils, I'm kinda hungry, too," Anthony added.

"Fine," I replied.

"So, where should we go?" Hugo asked.

"There's a nice little bakery over that way that I went to with…that I ate at last trip."

"Sounds good," said Hugo obliviously, "I'll follow you."

'I can't believe I'm actually coming here,' I thought. 'This is really stupid; I know I haven't gotten over him yet…'

"Oh, this place smells really good," Hugo exclaimed.

"Yeah," I answered automatically. We went up to the counter to order and then I saw him at the same stupid table we sat at last time with that same stupid girl he cheated on me with, making out for the whole world to see. I couldn't take it any more. I turned around and sprinted right out of there.

"Lily!" Anthony called after me. Then, Ben and his idiotic girlfriend broke apart to watch me run out, I saw Ben whisper something to her that made her start giggling.

'I hate him so much…both of them actually,' I thought as I ran back to the book store knocking over at least one person in the process…Opps. I didn't really want to go in knowing there would be lots of people in there, so I went around to the back of the store in a little ally, people rarely went back here. I sunk down sitting against the wall. 'These past couple of weeks have been so crazy, everything has either been really perfect and exiting or really terrible and depressing. It's so weird! I just can't take it. I'm so used to school being so uneventful, it's not like I'm dad who faced terrible dangers every year, I hope that won't happen to me – that actually was what I thought Hogwarts was going to be a first but I'm so glad it's not and won't be happy if it turns into that. I'm not brave like Dad; I don't think I could handle it. I really have to pull myself together or my grades and Quidditch performance are going to start falling. In fact, there have already been a couple Quidditch practices where I've had trouble concentrating. I HATE DRAMA…and this is worse than the normal 'friend fighting' drama I've had the past couple of years, and I've had a lot, but this is just so much worse! I guess sometimes things just have to happen and we won't always understand why, but eventually everything will work out in someway or another…'

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Now, why on earth would Lily in the alleyway behind the shops on high street?" I heard Hugo ask, "This is really stupid."

"I know, but we've looked everywhere else in Hogsmeade including around the Shrieking Shack, which I don't even know why you suggested, she was really freaked out earlier, and James says she's no where on the map, and knowing Lily she's just going to find some quiet place to sit and stay away from everyone for a while," Anthony replied.

"Unless she went back to Hogwarts, but never went back into the grounds."

"Or should we check the bookstore again, she could've hid in there somewhere, I know James was borrowing the cloak though so at least she doesn't have that escape," Anthony added

"Let's just check back here there aren't many places for her to hide so it'll be quick and like you said she wouldn't want to be around people right now and I'd bet even in the bookstore there are too many people for Lily's liking."

"Lily?"

"Hey," I replied putting my gloves back on and wiping my eyes as I stood up.

"You okay?" Hugo asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's just hard, I really liked him."

"Well maybe he's just not the one, maybe there's someone else who's right for you," Anthony said.

"I know…"

"Oh, Fred's looking for you, extra Quidditch practice," Hugo informed me.

"Joy, when is it?"

"Three o'clock."

"Great, that's in like fifteen minuets."

"Well you make yourself very hard to find, you know."

"That would kind of be the point, well if practice is in fifteen minuets, we should go, well I should…"

"We'll come, too."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

I managed to get to the practice only two minuets late.

"Finally!" Fred shouted, "Get in the air."

"Sorry, Anthony and Hugo only told me that we had practice like fifteen minuets ago."

"Lily, I want you to practice techniques. Sean chuck Quaffles at Kevin, you can use your bat if you want to practice aim chasers over here!" Fred shouted.

Flying is a really good way to forget everything, but while it gets your mind off of the things you don't want to think about it makes it hard to concentrate to something like Quidditch practice at the same time. However, if I don't space everything else floods my mind so I can't focus anyway. Even worse, I think Fred has noticed, too.

"Lily!" Fred yelled.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Do you want to continue working on technique or do you want to help with drill for me and Sean?"

"First of all, Its Sean and me and I honestly do care which one I do, so which would you rather I do?"

"Well if you think what you're doing is needed/helpful than continue if not come down here and help, and I do not care about grammar!"

I decided I'd do more good down there so I went to help.

"Okay, so Lily I want you to make the target move around start if off slowly and then gradually make it faster as we go on, okay?"

"Yep."

Even this was hard to concentrate on…honestly why is this happening? I mean sure your mind drifts when you're doing something boring, but still if it's as easy as this is – freakishly easy – even if your mind drifts, you don't fail miserably. I swear, I must be going insane or losing my mind…wait aren't those the same thing? Gah, I'm not concentrating, again. First I nearly ran the target into Seth, then I did run it into a goal post, and among other things I just made it go a good 5-10 meters outside the pitch as well as making myself run into the wall. Yeah, I'm the smart one…

"Okay, I think this has been a good practice," Fred called. "Go ahead and change. Practice on Tuesday as normal, but then nothing else until the Tuesday after that because the other teams need practice time."

I decided to stay out here for a little while; it really was a good place to think.

"Lily, you coming?" Fred called.

"I'm going to stay out here for a bit," I called back.

Once everyone else had left, Lucy flew up by, I don't know why, couldn't she see I wanted to be alone.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know…"

"That was a stupid question. What's wrong? No that's a bad one, too, I already know the answer or at least the main parts and the little stuff is only bugging you because the big stuff is bothering you. Is there anything I can do to help? I guess that's not a bad question, a little cliché, but does it help that I really mean it?" she asked halfway grinning.

Lucy and I never were that close, I mean we're cousins and our families got together like a least once a week, but there was someone else who we were always closer to and so it was really only when it was all of us hanging out that we really hung out, but right now she was acting like the older sibling I'd always wanted…well technically I have two, but well one is James, that explains it self, and then Albus and I never really were able to relate real well, I mean we got on perfectly and rarely ever fought (unlike him and James) but we just never could relate to each other that well. This was like how it was with her older sister, Molly, she always there when kids were mean to me in preschool or what ever the heck my problem was, but I'd never seen that side of Molly in Lucy she seemed more quite and secluded, not that she wasn't compassionate, just she wasn't the first person who came to your mind when you had a problem and not normally the first one to help before being asked either. Although, now that I think about it she was normally helping people and cheering people on only it was normally her in the group, you didn't normally see her do that stuff too much out of the group but she was nearly always in the group that was there to cheer you up or to cheer you on. I was really glad she came out of the group, because this is what I really needed, someone really to help me, just one on one not in a group and not just saying everything will be okay in passing, but really meaning it and trying to cheer me up at the same time. It was a lot like what Anthony does, only this felt more like what an older sister would do and Anthony was more like a…best friend…but closer…

"I don't think so," I responded. "Life's just crazy, too crazy."

"Too true."

"I just can't stand it. This year it's either really amazing, exiting, and awesome or just plain depressing and hectic. Gah, everything's just way too confusing!"

"Sorry Lils, I'm not exactly the best with comforting, but honestly, it'll get better and I suppose it's better to get through with the first time everything gets crazy earlier…? I mean look a your dad all the hectic-ness started for him when he was eleven..well I guess before seeing as he grew up with the Dursleys and well it seems to help him, so maybe it'll help you, too."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Wait that really helped?"

"Yeah, actually it did," I replied wiping my eyes.

"Yes, now you've got to tell Molly that I'm not totally insensitive."

"Don't worry, I will, and you really aren't."

"Oh, and you have to pull your self together enough to play Quidditch before Fred murders you," she teased.

"Shut up," I said pretending to be mad and chasing her inside. It was a perfect ending to a not so perfect day.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**I really liked this chapter and want to know what you thought, I lot of the opionons Lily gave were kind of how I feel and I thought it would make it more interesting to have that in there instead of just made up opinions. So....coments questions, mistakes, ect. ect. ...please review it means so much to me. =-] **

**~You Go Girl~**


	14. Potion Curses

**Today's 9/11...this sounds cheesy but I'm putting in a silent moment to commemorate the lives lost eight years ago..........................................sorry 'bout the late update, well hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Chapter 13: Potion Curses**

**Sunday, November 18****th**

"Happy Birthday Fred," I said handing him the book I had gotten for him the previous day in Hogsmeade.

"Thanks, Lils," He replied opening it. "Awesome, thanks!"

"No problem," I replied.

"Hey Lily," Anthony shouted as he and Hugo came out of their staircase and Hugo tossed Fed a present.

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever look at that book you bought in Hogsmeade?"

"Shoot, no I forgot about it, I'll go get it from my bag," I replied turning around to run upstairs and grab my bag.

"You got it?" Hugo asked when I burst out of the girl staircase.

"Yeah, come on, let's go over here," I said gesturing to a couch in one of the back corners. I sat down and opened the book to start reading.

"You aren't seriously going to start from the beginning, are you," Hugo asked.

"Yeah, I want to read the book."

"Couldn't you like find out what a potion curse is…and then read it cover to cover?" Anthony asked.

"No…"

"Why not, couldn't you at least start at the part about Medieval Times?" Hugo asked.

"Fine! It's not like us knowing will help at all, Its not like we can even do anything!" I screamed a few tears escaping my eyes. "I'm sorry," I muttered putting my head in my hands.

"It's okay," Anthony comforted me, "everyone goes crazy sometimes."

"Yeah," Hugo agreed, "take Anthony for example." I rolled my eyes at them.

"I would say that you both are crazy seeing as neither of you have done more than a couple of paragraphs on Hermione's thirty inch essay that's due tomorrow."

"Shoot."

"Will you please help us?"

"Maybe a bit," I replied. "You guys have to do most of it though. Especially you, Hugo, your mum will know the difference between a paper I wrote and one you wrote."

"Will you at least help us with the facts?" Hugo asked.

"A little," I replied, "Now let me read.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

The book was fascinating! Some of the torture parts were disturbing, but it was still just so interesting. I'm so glad I got the book; I would have never learned thins much from either Binns or Sel.

"Gosh Lils, who spends all Sunday reading?" James asked.

"Wow, even I don't do that," Albus teased.

"No, but you spend all Saturday reading," I replied.

"And that is definitely worse. Back to Lily though, why are you reading?"

"It's a good book," I replied, "now shut up I'm at the part about Medieval Times."

"Read it out loud," James said.

"No, you're not four; I'll feel like an idiot. Read over my shoulder."

"You read too fast for him," Albus said.

"Well, than that stinks for him, you want to read?"

"Nah, I've got to go anyway, bye?" He replied.

"Where?" James questioned.

"Library; homework, bye," he replied walking away.

"Didn't he finish his homework yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Then where the heck is he actually going?"

"I have no idea," he replied, "You want to follow him?"

"No thanks, you can borrow the cloak though."

"Fine, but I won't tell you what he's doing."

"Then I won't even give you the cloak and you are terrible at disillusionment charms, he'd totally catch you."

"Fine!" James whined, "I hate your logic."

"Good, here you go," I said grabbing the cloak from my bag and handing it to him.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

The book was totally fascinating (and hadn't even finished yet) ; even with the disturbing torture methods, luckily Potion Curses were not the worst…and they were actually in this book.

"Anthony, Hugo, over here!" I called to them; they had done to the library a while ago and just walked back into the common room.

"What, did you find out stuff?" Anthony asked as they hurried over to me.

"Yeah. Hey, Fred, Rose, Roxanne, over here," I called to my other family members in the room.

"What?" they questioned.

"Lily found out stuff about the potion curses," Hugo told them.

"Awesome."

"Good Job, what did you find?"

"Okay, well first off we were right that they were from Medieval Times, mainly for muggle torture, but they were also used for punishing witches and wizards. Basically they combine a powerful dark curse and a dangerous potion, neither being fatal, the purpose of the curse was for pain they already had Avada Kedarva. Back then the Cruciatus Curse was basically the only spell combined back then, but if they were used now there are a lot more dark spells that could be used. As for the potions they were normally ones from the book 'Magick Moste Evile.' Again, now there are worse potions now that could be used. There aren't actually known records of how to combine the effects. Many historians believethat this is because the instructions where passed by word of mouth, so they wouldn't get into the wrong hands. Some trial records that have been found from that time period show them as punishments for extreme cases or more often what the person was being punished for. Supposedly a 'Ministry of Magic,' technically it was a Monarchy or Tyranny, of the time period was founded by some wizard,…Edward the Second, who was known for using potion curses basically to rule, they were his standard punishment. He also was the first person we know of to was said to make a sport of muggle torture. He was overthrown quickly."

"Wow!"

"Wow is right," Anthony agreed.

"Who would even know that kind of stuff?" Roxanne asked. "Someone must know how to combine spells and potions because I kinda doubt the Death Eaters just found the spells somewhere; I'd bet they made up newer ones, so they'd have to know haw to combine them."

"Sounds like them, but who actually know that?" I wondered.

"Beats me."

"Maybe descendants of that king guy, Edward the Second or whatever?" Rose suggested.

"That would make sense. I wonder where he was from…" I replied, "I'll research him."

"Too bad there's no Wizarding Internet," Anthony said.

"Inter-what?" Fred asked.

"Internet. Then we could just like Google the dude and then we wouldn't have to waste time looking through a bunch of books."

"What the heck is the internut…and goggle?" Fred questioned.

"The _Internet _is a muggle invention that connects everyone through there computers and _Google _is a search engine that allows you to find stuff on the Internet quickly. Actually, that's not a bad idea…" I replied.

"What is?"

"That we use the Internet to find out more about the Edward guy."

"But, that's a muggle search engine, Edward the Second was a wizard, why would he be there?"

"Because, a lot of wizarding history – the stuff that seriously affects them at least – is recorded in muggle history, just under a different story and/or blaming a different person. Like for Grindelwald's reign, the mugglesblame this guy name Hitler who actually only did about an eighth of what they believe he did. Also like giant wars and goblin wars, especially the vampire wars."

"You do have a point there," Rose said, "Anthony, do you think you could ask your parents to research him or maybe go home for a part of the holidays?"

"Yeah, I don't know how easy it would be to explain to my parents what we want and I'm going to Lily's for the holidays, but I can probably go to my house for a little bit."

"Great, that's still a month away though," Roxanne said.

"Hey guys," James said handing me the cloak, "What are we all talking about?"

"Well Lily found information on the potion curses and we are discussing possible ways to find out more about them and who could still know them," Rose informed him.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked.

"Well, I was trying to tail Albus, but I lost him somewhere in the dungeons, then after several minuets of looking and not finding him, I decided to pull a prank on the Slytherins since I was already near there."

"Why didn't you find Albus, didn't you have the map?"

"No…Albus asked to borrow it last night and he hasn't returned it yet…"

"I wonder what he's up to," Rose said.

"Yeah."

"It's so unlike Albus to be sneaking around," I said.

"Yeah, and normally he sucks at it," James agreed.

"Remember when he tried to pull that prank on us last Christmas," Fred asked James.

"Yep, that was really sad. It was great when he tried to carry it out and we made it backfire on him," James replied.

"Oh, Lils," Hugo started," we need help with the stuff on Cross-Species switching for the essays."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

_9/18/22_

_I am really doubting I am going to find much about Edward the Second in the library. I'll probably find something, but well luck really hasn't been in my favor recently…I wonder if there is a muggle record of him, I hope so, but also I kind of don't because, that probably means that he was bad enough to muggles that it was recorded by them, although it could just be that his rule was found by muggles and put in some history books. And what on earth is Albus doing? When he got back (at 9:30 and Albusnever breaks the rules!) he just said that he'd been at the library. He was lying though, he is a fairly good liar, but after years of him lying to me and seeing him lie to James I can almost always tell when he's lying. Same with James, Alice is a better liar though. I wonder how anyone would know the process to make a potion curse…I think that Rose must be right, it's got to be a descendentof him…or someone else, who? I wonder who invented potion curses, probably some really dark sadistic wizard. I wonder who informed the DeathEaters of how to use potion curses? It wouldn't be a previous actual Death Eater or else they would have been put to use the first time Voldemortwas powerful...or the second if they and none of their family were withthe death eaters the first time. So who? Someone who followed Grindelwald? No that goes along with the same reason why it wasn't Voldemort, they would have returned over eighty years ago…Maybe who ever it is lives/lived in one of the countries where Grindelwald was powerful and supported him but never was actually a follower or had a parent/grandparent that supported him, the same could go for Voldemort's supporters, but it sounded like the Edward guy wasn't from Brittan…so is there leader not Nottor some old Death Eater, or is the guy who knew about potion curses merely an informer and not their leader. Maybe they went to Durmstrang? I wonder if Durmstrang's champion could haveanything to do with this. Well I've got no more leads and am exhausted…not getting any sleep…G'night_

_~Lily~_

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Wednesday morning at breakfast**

When the mail owls swooped in I wasn't expecting to get any mail therefore I was surprised when I saw Dad's owl, Hedwig **(A/N – yes Hedwig dies in seven…this is like Hedwig II)**, or any owl for that matter cone down to land next to me and hold out her leg which had a letter tied to it. Once I removed the letter, Hedwig took a bite of my cornflakes and took off. I then unfurled the letter, it read;

_Lily, Albus, and James,_

_St. Mungo's is now allowing immediate family to see your mother, so I am going to pick you three up from school on Friday after your last class, you all have no classes the last period on Friday, correct? Don't worry I will have you back to school in time to see the first task of the Triwizard Tournament Saturday, maybe I'll stay and watch I have never actually seen the tasks take place._

_Love,_

_Dad_

"Hey James," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Dad's taking us to see Mum on Friday after lessons, here," I told him handing over Dad's letter.

"Alright," he replied after quickly reading through the letter, "Al…"

"You are leaving me again!" Anthony exclaimed jokingly.

"Yep, don't cry about it though, it's just for Friday night and you'll have Hugo this time."

"Yes, I'll survive because I have Hugo, that's likely," Anthony teased.

"Oh shut up, you know you need me," Hugo replied.

"For what?" Anthony and I asked.

"Everything."

"Okay…sure"

"Are you guys done eating yet, because we really should be getting to charms."

"Fine," Hugo said, so we got up to leave.

"Hey Al, will you write back to Dad?" I asked.

"Sure."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**Astronomy**

"Alright, I would like everybody to predict what you believe the skies will look like tonight based on your drawings of the skies from previous weeks."

This was a fairly simple task, time consuming but simple. All you had to do was look at the drawing of 4 weeks ago and the one of two weeks ago and calculate how far each star and planet moved in between the two weeks and in what direction. Then you continue the movement in the same direction for the same amount it moved between weeks four and two. Like I said, simple, but time consuming.

"Okay, I will now collect your predictions and then tonight when you come for you bi-weekly lesson at 10:30 we will see how well you did with your predictions," Professor Sinistra announced at the end of class.

"Can we go down to the kitchens?" Hugo asked.

"Sure," Anthony replied.

"Dinner is in half an hour!"

"But, I'm hungry now," Hugo testified.

"Fine…pigs," I mumbled.

"Thank you."

We walked down to the basement where the kitchens where talking about random things the whole way down.

"Hello Daisy," I said to a house elf I particularly liked once Hugo had tickled the pear that opened the door to the kitchens. Daisy kind of had A Dobby-ish attitude about her, but wasn't as outspoken about it.

"Hello Miss would you like some tea and cakes?" she asked.

"No thanks, Daisy, but I think Hugo would.

"Yup," Hugo agreed.

"I'll go get some."

"Thanks," he called.

"Honestly, Lils, I don't understand your problem with house elves," Hugo said, "They're great."

"Are you sure you're your mum's son?" I joked.

"Are you sure you're not?" He shot back, "Honestly, you're just like her."

"Pretty sure, I mean, look at me," I replied.

"Point proven, however, you spend way too much time around her."

"Maybe, I like your mum," I said. "…and right now, well at least I'm allowed to spend time with her," I said pressing my lips together to stop tears leaking out.

"Aww, Lils, don't cry," Hugo said putting his arm around me.

"It's okay," Anthony added. "And don't worry, everything will work out…"

"Eventually," I finished for him.

"Yes, eventually," Hugo agreed, "and while eventually could mean three years, it could also mean tomorrow. Have a cake."

"It'll make you feel better!" Anthony said. I took one; it did help a bit, but not very much.

"Ugh, I've been so one the edge lately. Honestly, it's like a can't go twelve hours without crying over something!"

"Life goes on," Anthony replied, "bad things happen, after every storm comes a rainbow."

"That was super cheesy," I told him.

"Cheesy, but true?"

"Fine, I'll give you that," I replied taking another cake.

"Told you they'd make you feel better," Hugo said.

"No, I said that!"

"Well, I told her to have one and that's why," He argued.

**I actually got it up...a day late and I'm still way behind but I put it up! IDK about next week cause I forgot my notebook at school and I don't quite remember all that I wrote for next week's chapter...=-[ I'll try very hard to type it up on Mon-Thurs. though...but I'm going to be busy so no promises...=-[ Comments, mistakes, questions...comment please.**

**~You Go Girl~**


	15. St Mungo'sAgain

**Well i got it up sorry about the delay it really has been a long time since I've updated =-[**

**Chapter 14: St. Mungo's…again**

**Friday morning at Breakfast**

"Lily!" Albus called.

"Yeah?"

"Dad's picking us up right after class, here's his letter."

"Thanks," I replied reading through the letter.

_Lily, Albus, and James,_

_I will pick you three up from school to go and visit your mother after your last class, so around 4:40. I'm going o pick you up from Professor McGonagall's office. Her password is Sudoku, it's a muggle puzzle game and actually is quite fun. I'll see you guys around 4:40 then._

_Love, _

_Dad_

"So, when are you leaving us?" Anthony asked.

"4:40-ish, and suck it up," I joked.

"Ditcher!"

"Wow Lils it's 7:50 and you haven't bugged us about getting to class," Hugo stated, amazed.

"Shoot."

"Good going Hugo!"

"Opps…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Break**

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"About Loran…"

"What about her?" I asked through my teeth.

"Well, why do you think we look like so much alike?"

"I don't know maybe your dad's are related…or _your mum's are_," I said, emphasizing the last part.

"Or a combination," she added. 'Ugh, is she blind, she normally picks up on things!'

"Yeah…"

"She wasn't like, adopted, was she?" Alice questioned, "I mean, I know I wasn't; I look too much like my dad."

"No, I don't think so. She looks a lot like her mum anyway. Why are you asking? Are you two becoming friends or something?" I asked hopefully.

"No. She is so full of herself and ugh it bugs me so much!"

"I guess she is a bit, but that's just the way she is, you know?"

"Yeah, that's likely…"

"Look," I started.

"No, you, we are not going to get along so stop."

"Fine let's talk about something else."

"Good."

"Uh, how about we talk about something different later, I got to go or else I'll be late for class," I told her.

"'Kay, I'll see you later."

I ran all the way to the Charms classroom and made it with a minuet to spare.

"Wow, Lily you're nearly late," Anthony teased.

"Shut up," I replied.

"Where were you?" Hugo questioned.

"Talking to Alice, I lost track of the time…"

"Good morning class, please get out your essays," Professor Flitwick announced collecting them with a flick of his wand. "Today we will be finishing the summoning charm. During the last fifteen minuets, I will test your ability for the spell, so you can get a feel on how much you need to work in order to do well on your end of the year exams because, this will be on there!"

"Great," Hugo muttered.

"Just concentrate on what you're doing, don't think about anything else. Really focus on making the pillows come closer to you." I replied, "Here, I'll bring it half way here for you. Accio"

"Thanks," he replied.

"No problem."

"So, what were you and Alice talking about?" Anthony questioned.

"Random stuff, and Loran, I think Alice is…" I stopped realizing I'd said too much.

"She's what? Does she like Loran now?" he asked.

"No, she still hates her," I replied.

"Then what?"

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Okay then... Muffilado. Well she and Loran are twins, and I think Alice is getting suspicious," I replied.

"Really?" Hugo interjected.

"Well, she was asking why they look so much alike and asked if Loran was adopted."

"Seriously?" Hugo said. "Wait. Do we want this to happen?"

"Well, personally I think they have a right to know. Concentrate."

"Fine."

"So, they're twins?" Anthony questioned.

"Yeah, isn't it pretty obvious?"

"Well, I guess, that explains a lot…"

"Yeah, I don't know how they ended up hating each other; they're so much alike."

"Maybe that's why," he suggested.

"Maybe," I agreed.

The rest of Charms was fairly boring. Hugo managed to summon the pillow I had previously summoned from its original starting point, but he had very little luck with Flitwick's assigned starting point. Anthony and I had both taken, and passed the test and we were now just waiting for Hugo to finish. Anthony did well, but had a bit of trouble summoning the desk from the full distance, but didn't drop it. I'd say I didn't make any mistakes, although the desk might have dropped an inch or two once... For the first time, Hugo was able to retrieve the pillow not only from the half way point, but also the full distance. With the desk starting at the half way point he started out strong but then the desk began to lose altitude and he was able to just barely get it up, it looked like it just brushed the ground before he brought it in.

"Alright Mr. Weasley, now try the far desk," Professor Flitwick said.

"Accio," he called. The desk did nothing, "Accio." It came forward about five feet of the full fifty.

"Last try," Flitwickinformed him resetting the desk back five feet.

"Accio," He called, the desk lifted into the air, it covered half the distance, three fourths, nine tenths, and then it fell just half of a foot from the finishing point.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, you did pass, but I would recommend more studying for the exams."

'Bring'

"Good Job," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, really, that's the best you've ever done," I persisted.

"Yeah, you did great," Anthony agreed.

"Thanks…"

"Oh, I should go, I'll see you two tomorrow," I called heading off to Professor McGonagall's office.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTL**

**St. Mungo's**

"Over here," Dad said leading us to the front desk, "Your mum was moved to a different ward today, but I wasn't informed which one it would be."

So, we stood in line for about two minuets behind some guy who body parts would randomly get larger or smaller.

"Spell damage, fourth floor, next," called a bored looking witch at the front desk.

"Hello," Dad said.

"Ah, hello Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" She asked obviously flirting, when James and I looked at each other we had to literally shove our fists into our mouths to stop ourselves from laughing.

"I was informed this morning that Ginny Potter **(A/N I don't know about you but I think it feels really weird putting Ginny Potter) **was going to be moved, but I wasn't informed what room she was being moved into, can I have the room number please?"

"Ah, she is actually just being moved now, so it will be another five to ten minuets before you can see her, but she'll be in room 438 on the fourth floor," the witch replied, still flirting," well if you need anything just ask." …really flirting.

"Alright guys, let's go wait in the tea room."

"Mum's not going to like have a seizure while they move her, is she?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and then we wouldn't get to see her for like another month," Albus added.

"Yeah, 'cause that would really suck!" James agreed.

"No your mum is just fine, I was with her this morning and she's doing better."

"Then why is she still unconscious? Why doesn't someone do something to help her?"

"They are doing what they can, Lily. No one really knows what's wrong with her."

"Yes you do, you at least know some things!" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes, "Even I was able to find stuff and all I had was fifteen minuets in the Hogsmeade bookstore."

"Lily calm down," Albus was saying.

"Breathe; in, out. In, out," James added, probably trying to be comical – it wasn't funny.

"Lils, don't worry Mum will be fine, everything is going to be okay." Dad told me.

"How do you know, like really how? What if something else happens to someone else? What if there's a new Dark Lord? What if…"

"I don't know," he admitted," but what I do know is that no matter what happens we'll get through it. I know we will, because we'll have each other, and as an Auror I'm putting up tons of protection everywhere in the hope that no one else gets hurt."

"Excuse me," a healer said coming up to the four of us, "you may now go see Mrs. Potter."

"See," Dad said, "It's all good."

"Yeah, don't worry Lils," James said.

"Yeah, we will all be fine no matter what," Albus agreed.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, but I couldn't quite bring myself to believe it and I could tell from the tone of their voices they didn't completely believe it either. "Let's go see her."

We practically sprinted down the hall to see Mum – well James, Albus, and I did anyway, I guess Dad had a bit more dignity or maybe it was just the fact that he'd already seen her. Who knows?

"Mum!" we shouted as we burst through the door into the hospital room running up to hug her unconscious body. We all started talking, not ever registering that she couldn't hear us. At some point we moved to the chairs and may have fell asleep once or twice, –we never did eat dinner - but I didn't fall asleep much. Just like every other time this year I couldn't fall asleep easily. At lest this time it was partially because I was so happy that I could finally see Mum, but I was still upset about the condition she was in. At some point Ron came in to visit, I don't know when, I just woke up and heard him and Dad talking.

"See mate, everything will be fine and Gin is getting better," Ron said. I told you Dad didn't believe what he said.

"Yeah, I think the kids know more that we've told them though…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Well when we first got here they were still moving Gin, and Lily was upset saying that she would have another seizure and that we wouldn't be able to see her, so I told her that Gin's doing better and she flipped out at me asking why she was still unconscious so I told her that know one knew what was wrong. Then she flipped out again and told me how we knew what was wrong and that even she could find information with only fifteen minuets in the Hogsmeade book store or something like that."

"Do you think she knows that Gin was hit with a potion curse?"

"I assume so, but how would they have found out?" Dad replied.

"Well didn't she say it was in a book, maybe the book is in her bag…"

"Good Idea." There wasn't anything I could do, the book was in my bag, and if I wouldn't let him look in my bag he'd be suspicious and find another way to find out, but if I did let him look he'd know that we knew…"

"Oh my gosh her bag has a lot of stuff in it!" Ron exclaimed, "She's not taking all…how many classes do they offer now…thirteen? classes is she?"

"No, well for one she didn't even want to take Divination…"

"Good!"

"…and also we limited her to ten classes tops that way she wouldn't have to use a time turner."

"Well, even ten is a lot!"

"Yeah...school book, school book, school book, hey 'Wizard's Through the Ages' isn't a required book is it?"

"Not that I know of, but they have a new History of Magic teacher, so they could have assigned it."

"Yeah…wow, okay I don't think this is a school book, this stuff seems way too advanced for fourth year…"

"Yeah, that does not look like fourth year curriculum, but then again nor was what 'Moody' taught us in our fourth year."

"Yeah, but I would bet you Dumbledore allowed a lot more things to happen that weren't supposed to happen than McGonagall ever will."

"Good point, so look up Medieval Torture."

"Dad," James asked groggily.

"What?"

"Why are you looking through Lily's bag?" he asked just as groggily.

"There was I Transfiguration book out in the hall and we wanted to make sure that it wasn't hers before we turned it into the lost and found…" Dad made up.

"Well, I'll go turn it into the lost and found since it's not Lily's" Ron added.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go home?" Dad asked James.

"Sure."

"Okay, then will you wake up Albus, I've got Lily."

"I'm up, I'm up," I mumbled pretending to be half asleep, which I kinda was, but whatever.

"Alright, well once Ron gets back we can apperate back home." We were going to side along apperate back – something we'd done since we were like one.

"Buy guys," Ron said 'returning from turning the book into lost and found.'

"Bye," we chorused.

"Oh, Ron do you want to come and see the first task tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"Sure, it's at noon right?"

"Yeah, come over around eleven."

"Okay."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"Thanks big time," I told James as we brushed our teeth that night.

"Yeah, thanks James," Albus said.

"No problem, it would've been all of our heads on the line if he had found out."

"Did either of you here what Dad said about the Auror program he is putting in at Hogwarts?" James asked.

"No," we both replied.

"Well, he said that Kinsley has accepted on the condition that he has to approve of all the details first. Dad also said that in addition to putting Auror on guard there he is putting magic detectors there, like the ones that can tell what spells are being used and how far away they are being used within a quarter mile so then they might be able to pinpoint where the magic that is causing our hands to go to 'mortal peril' is coming from.

"He should put one by the shrieking shack," I muttered.

"What? Why?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously what?"

"Okay, well last Hogsmeade trip, Anthony, Hugo and I went in there…"

"How did you guys get in?" James asked.

"Shoved and used a bit of magic on the boards one of the back windows where they were rotting, why?"

"Because once Andrew and I tried to get in through the front door, but it wouldn't budge no matter what we did."

"The main door is probably magically enhanced."

"Let's get back to what you saw," Albus interrupted.

"Well, when we were in there we noticed another set of footprints in the dust, and well, it looked like someone had been in there recently," I replied.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No," I replied, "Hugo was worried we'd get in trouble so Anthony said that if we notice anything else that we would tell someone."

"Well, that is pretty stupid," Albus remarked.

"That's what I said."

"You could tell Neville, he won't get you in trouble."

"No, but he probably will tell Dad."

"Right…"

"Okay, well I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go to bed, G'night."

"Night Lils."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**9:30 am**

"Lils," James called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What a second, are you actually up?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you are normally asleep at 9:30."

"Oh, well I've been up for nearly an hour – I couldn't sleep."

"Okay then…well breakfast is ready."

"Alright. I'll be down in a sec," I replied putting my stuff back into my bag, I'd been doing homework and just now I was trying to come up with any spells and potions that I knew of that might be used in a potion curse. Once my stuff was put away I grabbed my bag and made my way down to the kitchen.

"Morning."

"James wasn't lying you were up!" Albus exclaimed.

"Oh, shut up," I said whacking him with my bag as I set it on the back of my chair before taking a seat.

"Gosh Al, you think I'd lie!" James said pretending to be hurt.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Good morning miss," croaked Kreature. "Would miss like a blueberry or chocolate chip muffin this morning?"

"I'll have a blueberry one."

"Here you are miss."

"Thanks Kreature."

"Morning," Dad called. "Are you guys exited to see the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yep," we chorused.

"What about you I asked?"

"I'm exited to," Dad replied taking a muffin from Kreature, "I wonder how weird it will be actually watching the task."

"You'll probably freak out, summon your broom, than go grab he egg before the champion barely even gets into the arena," James joked.

"I doubt they'll use dragons, it would be two boring if they just reused the tasks for each tournament," Albus said.

"Agreed," I choked after hastily swallowing a bite of muffin.

"Who is the Hogwarts champion?" Dad asked.

"Kaitlyn Quirke," James replied.

"Don't recognize the name…"

"You wouldn't her dad is a muggle and her mum is from Japan," James said.

"How do you know this?" I questioned.

"He has a huge crush on her," Albus replied matter-of-factly.

"Do not."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I do not!"

"Getting defensive, huh?"

"Stop!" Dad shouted, "We don't need you two to blow up the house before noon, if you are going to duel save it for somewhere else while I'm not around."

"Fine," they replied.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

'Dong, Dong'

"Ron!" Dad shouted just before pointing his wand at Mrs. Black's portrait and shutting her up while going to answer the door.

"Yeah?" he asked when Dad opened the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to ring the door bell?"

"Oh…right."

"Let me go get the kids since you're late."

"Oh, well, I forgot."

"Good job, I'll be right back."

"I've got it," I called down the stairs.

"Thank you."

"Hey, James, Albus it's time to go," I shouted to them.

"Finally!"

We went down to the kitchen to travel back to Hogwarts through the floo system to Hogwarts, but only after Ron asked, "Why don't we just apperate?" Some people never learn…

"Hey Mione," Ron said as he stepped out of her fire.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she greeted.

"I decided to come with Harry to see the tournament."

"Cool. Well give me one second to finish grading this paper."

"You three can run along," Dad told us.

"Lily, Hugo said that he was going to be down by the lake."

"Thanks."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

"This is so cool," Anthony said for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, I can't believe that they are actually continuing the tournament and it's at Hogwarts while we're at school," Hugo agreed.

"I hope Kaitlyn does well," I said.

"Well, I hope Tyler wins," Alice joked.

"Then go join his little fan club," Loran said snidely pointing at a group of mostly Beauxbatons girls who were obviously supporting Tyler…

"No," Alice snapped. "I'd rather be here and who are you telling me what do anyway."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Lily's friend, and I can be here if I want to."

"I was here first!"

"I've been friends with her since I was born."

"Well so have I! When were you born?"

"Hey, guys can we like save this for later?"

"July of 2008, you?" Alice asked ignoring Hugo completely.

"July eighteenth, 2008."

"…"

"Told you I was here first," Loran taunted.

"No, I was born on the eighteenth, too," Alice countered.

"Eww, I bet I was born first."

"She wasn't," Hugo whispered into my ear.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen," Aidan Lynch's voice sounded through the stadium, "Welcome to the First task of the Triwizard Tournament…"

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**And…comments?? Sorry about the not getting the chapter up sooner I've just been really busy with Marching Band and stuff...but thank you for anyone who is continuing to read it...review please =-]**


	16. The First Task

**I am soooo sorry its been so long...i was going to put this up like two weeks ago, but my computer deleted nearly all of it =-[ and then i forgot about it on thursday and didn't remember on friday until like 11:00, so i decided to wait and put it up for Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! sorry bout the long delay. =-[ but i hope you still will read =-]  
**

**Chapter 15**

**The First Task**

"_Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!_ Our competitors are Kaitlyn Quirke from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Amy Pease from Salem Witches Institute, Tyler Lawely from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and Aleksander Borev from Durmstrang Institute. During the task, they will be dueling one another. The objective is to get a chip from each of the stations A, B, C, and D positioned around the edges of the arena. Once the champion has collected all of the chips the will bring them to the center of the arena to be removed from the duel.

"Each judge, Professor McGonagall, Madame Mallery, Professor Patil, Professor Poliakoff, Mr. Lupin and I, will give each champion a score out of ten based on their performance taking into account the accuracy of their spells, the level of both the defensive and offensive spells, and their time. Points will be taken away for effects of spells lasting longer than forty-five seconds before the effects are canceled. No illegal spells as well as a number of banned spells such as 'stupefy' will be allowed. We have a couple of Aurors here to help recognize the use of the spells, if used. Using a banned spell once will allow you to get at most five points per judge, a second offense you will have a maximum of two points per judge, and a third offense will result in disqualification from this task. The use of most illegal spells will result in possible disqualification and possibly other punishments from their ministry depending if it is illegal where they live. There are a couple of spells that are illegal in only one of the countries therefore they will be able to receive two points on first offense and a disqualification on the second, however if the spell is illegal where you live could still result in further punishment. As each champion completes the tasks they will be given a clue as to what the next task is going to be, the first person to complete the task will be given the easiest clue and the last person will be given the hardest clue.

"Now will you please give a round of applause for your champions!" As he said this, the champions walked into the circular arena and each took their places in between two of the stations. "Now on the count of three," he shouted his voice now even more magnified so the champions could also hear him, "Three…two…one…!"

And they were off; all of the sudden there was colored light flying every which way, colliding, and rebounding off of things. However no one seemed to be going anywhere.

"They aren't doing themselves much good just standing there now are they…now there's an interesting tactic, however moving together while allowing your self to easily get chips also allows your competitors to easily get them," Lynch shouted his voice going back to a magnification where only the stands could hear him. "They have now all gotten a chip," Amy was at station A, Aleksander was at B, Tyler at C, and Kaitlyn at D. "Interesting idea from Tyler, taking a defensive stand. However he still needs to get his chips at some point. Now, where did Kaitlyn go?" She seemed to have disappeared, but if you looked closely you could see rippling air moving around the edge of the arena moving toward where Tyler was at station C. "There she is, good idea using a disillusionment charm. She has now attacked Tyler from behind with a jelly legs jinx and grabbed a chip, but oh I think he has got her back. Yes, yes he has." Tyler removed the jinx set on him, figured out where Kaitlyn was, removed the disillusionment charm she had placed on herself and sent a Leg-Locker Curse back at her. "And now Aleksander and Amy are in a fierce duel. It appears that Salem really knew what they were doing entering the tournament; Amy is holding her ground against Aleksander, actually, she seems to be wining and gaining some ground! Oh, look Kaitlyn and Tyler have taken her distraction to their advantage and are now going for station A. Butt, oh wow! Nice Shield by Kaitlyn, I wonder if that was intentional…" Amy had seen Tyler and Kaitlyn running for the station and sent some spell at them, it seemed to have got Tyler slightly, but Kaitlyn put up a shield charm that ricocheted most of the spell off to Aleksander. The spell seemed to be a combination of Tangerella and Impedimenta, which was quite amusing. "Both Amy and Kaitlyn are taking the boys' predicaments to their advantage, by grabbing another chip." Amy went to station D and Kaitlyn got the one from A. "Amy is now attempting for a third chip, but Tyler stopped her. What was that?!" Aleksander had overcome the tangerella-like spell and shot a yellow-colored spell at the ground right next to Kaitlyn. She was now unable to move more than three feet from where she had been standing. While Kaitlyn struggled with her predicament, each of the other three went to get another chip (Amy from C, Tyler from A, and Aleksander from D) before resuming the duel. "And the points now lay Amy and Kaitlyn three and Tyler and Aleksander two. We are now 4:13 into the first task. Kaitlyn has eleven seconds left to figure out how to remove the charm before she is penalized." She was trying several different spells while moving aside and blocking spells that that came at her, because the 'bubble' while proving highly effective against physical attacks gave no protection against spells. "Five, four, now there's an idea! Kaitlyn has removed herself from the jinx with two seconds to spare." She propelled her self out of the top which obviously was unprotected from physical attacks. "Oh, too bad Aleksander wasn't paying attention, but nice impedimenta from Kaitlyn." She hit him with it just before he was going to block a spell from Tyler. Then, Tyler took off for station D hitting Aleksander with another jinx as he did so while Amy and Kaitlyn raced toward station B. Kaitlyn got there first and was guarding it from Amy. Just after Tyler got his chip Aleksander recovered from the impedimenta and hexed Tyler into the center of the ring where he was an easy target for all. Once he had done that Aleksander ran to station C. "The points are now, Amy three, Aleksander three, Tyler three, and Kaitlyn four. However Kaitlyn is no closer to finishing, because she must guard the station she is at or fear that she may not win it."

"This is so cool!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah, and we're winning," Loran snapped.

"Chill Loran, breathe," I advised her.

"What do you think Kaitlyn should do?" Anthony questioned.

"Great idea!" Lynch shouted, "Kaitlyn has put a shield charm around both stations A and B, the last station for our champions."

"That," I laughed.

"Oh, too bad Amy realized what she did. Nice jinx by Tyler!" He had blocked both of the girls with an impedimenta jinx, then using the propelling charm Kaitlyn had used to remove herself from Aleksander's spell, he jumped over them both. But before he could get there, Aleksander shot a spell at him as he ran through the middle to station A. "Ouch, if only he had paid attention. That looked like it hurt!" Aleksander had run strait into Kaitlyn's shield charm, getting himself thrown onto his back. "Amy has retrieved her final chip from station A, and is now in a fierce duel with Kaitlyn who has a huge advantage; she could simply just back right into the middle. She seems to have realized it and…so it seems has Aleksander." He sent the same jinx he used before on Kaitlyn around the middle of the arena blocking it from being reached. He also seemed to have place a shield at the top, because when Amy propelled her self up there, she bounced right back off. "And Tyler has retrieved is final chip, so now everyone one except for Aleksander has gotten all of their chips. And he doesn't seem to realize that the only thing blocking him is a simple shield charm." Kaitlyn then launched herself into the air and removed the shield charm just before landing on it. "What a move!" But while Kaitlyn, was falling Amy sent a strange purple hex at her, so she didn't seem to be able to control her movements as well. Luckily, she had aimed her self well and simply fell right into the middle where she could be removed from the game. "Now that was uncalled for! But, congratulations to Kaitlyn all the same. Ah it seems Aleksander has discovered what had stopped him and is now able to retrieve his fourth and final chip from station B. Interesting, it seems Tyler and Amy have called a truce; they are both running for the middle." Once they shot themselves into the air, Tyler shot an impedimenta jinx at Aleksander, which he blocked…poorly; he still got hit but not very strongly. Tyler attempted to knock Amy of course by kicking him, but she managed to grab his foot and actually knock him off course. "Amy is now the second person to complete the task, Tyler has just jumped up and in completing the task third just before Aleksander got up. He ran at the center removing his 'bubble' and completing the task in 9:22. Kaitlyn's completion time was 8:26, Amy finished at 8:59, and Tyler at 9:09. Now if you will give um a moment to calculate the scores."

"That was SO cool!" Hugo shouted.

"I know I'm so glad it's happening this year!" Anthony replied.

"I wonder what spell it was that Amy used on Kaitlyn," Alice said.

"Yeah, I hope…"

"Why do you even care?" Loran snapped.

"Chill! Just 'cause I want Beauxbatons to win (because I go there!) doesn't mean that I don't care if people get hurt!"

"Sure, that's likely."

"Seriously, why are you trying to make me look like that bad guy; all I did was wonder if _your _champion was okay?"

"Yeah, because you're little Miss perfect and can't do anything wrong!"

"Me? I'm little Miss perfect?" Alice asked incredulously. "I'm not the one needing a reality check here!"

"You're right they are exactly alike," Anthony whispered.

"I know right!"

"…shouldn't even be here!"

"Okay you two, break it up!" They glared at me.

"Both of you chill," Hugo advised.

"Yeah, Alice you stay there and Loran you can come back here by us," Anthony suggested…winking?

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"No, but we are all sick of you two fighting and want it to stop!" Hugo yelled, exasperated.

"Oh sure, 'they think that,' you shouldn't speak for them," Alice snapped.

"No, he shouldn't, however, he's right, or at least I'm getting sick of it," I replied.

"Same," Anthony added.

"Me too!" Fred shouted from six rows back.

"Shut up Fred!" Hugo and I yelled.

"Fine, I won't help, gosh!"

"Finally!" I shouted back.

"And the scores have been tallied up!" Aidan Lynch's voice sounded though the stands. "In first place we have Kaitlyn Quirke with fifty points, in second we have Tyler Lawely with forty nine points, in third is Amy Pease with forty six points, and in fourth place Aleksander Borev with forty five points. Thank you all for coming out to watch and support your champions, good luck to all!"

"Awesome, Kaitlyn and Tyler won!" I exclaimed.

"Too bad Gryffindor doesn't have a champion," Hugo said.

"How come?" Alice asked.

"Because then there'd be a huge party in our common room tonight."

"Oh, there's going to be one anyway," James said. "Who cares if Kaitlyn's a Ravenclaw?"

"I knew you were going to say that, let me guess that our party will be in about five-ten minuets and then there will be a big one tonight in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yup, for fourth years and up."

"Wow, I was expecting it to be fifth and up."

"Well, that was the original plan…"

"But we knew that you three would find a way to crash it any way, so you'd be there no matter what," Fred finished.

"Oh, you're so kind."

"Yup. Well, bye, we've got ourselves two parties to plan," Fred said leaving with James and Andrew.

"Well, now we've got plans for tonight," Anthony said.

"Uh huh," Hugo answered.

"Am I allowed to come?" Alice asked.

"Sure, as long as it's okay with your head to be out then. Isn't Beauxbatons going to throw a party though?"

"Yeah, but honestly I would much rather go to one James and Fred throw than a heavily supervised, stuck up party without any food with any real sustenance to it."

"Good point."

"You guys want to go over to the lake?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

"Loran, are you coming?" Hugo asked.

"Well I was planning…"

"What about you, Amber?" I asked.

"Well, it'd be fun, but I'll go where ever Loran is going…"

"Loran?'

"Fine, we can go."

"Awesome," Hugo said.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**Dinner**

"Kaitlyn's okay," James said when he finally showed up for dinner.

"That's good. What was wrong with her?" I asked.

"They weren't sure, but that's why Amy got third instead of second. Oh, and she said that she'll come to the party tonight."

"Cough, cough, love potion, cough, cough," Albus coughed. "Sorry, something caught in my throat."

"Nice," Hugo laughed.

"Oh come on he wouldn't do that, it's not allowed. He probably imperius-ed her," I joked.

"Wait, but that's illegal," Hugo pointed out stupidly.

"That's the point stupid," Fred informed him.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"She was kidding…you know, she didn't really mean that he put an imperius curse on her." Anthony explained.

"Oh…"

"Wow."

"Hey, you got everything?" James asked Fred.

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah…no, Al?"

"Huh?"

"Can I have the map back?"

"Uh…sure, it's in my dorm. Do you need it now?"

"No, after dinner's fine."

"'Kay."

"Good, so now we've got everything. Oh, are we going to invite Slytherins?"

"Eh, we should, but I don't really want to…what do you think?" James questioned.

"I guess we can, but I'm kicking them out if they get obnoxious."

"Oh like you won't be?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course we won't. We would you think that we wouldn't be? Besides, I meant like Slytherin obnoxious not just normal obnoxious."

"Okay then…"

"James, why won't your sister listen to me?"

"Because she's smart."

"Fine…be that way," Fred replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

"We should probably go," Andrew pointed out.

"Okay, bye all," Fred replied.

"Bye."

"See ya later."

"Yep, party's at 7:00, spread the word."

"Oh, Al, I need the map," James remembered.

"Okay, I'm done with dinner anyway."

And with that the four of them left.

"Oh, so how is your mum?" Anthony asked.

"Fine, I guess, nothing new really," I replied.

"At least there is nothing worse," Hugo pointed out.

"I just wish it was Christmas and then we could go and research that Edward II dude."

"I wish it was Christmas too, but for different reasons," Hugo replied.

"…Let's go back to the common room, so I can drop off my bag before the party."

"Okay, Hugo are you ready?"

"Yeah, there will be food at the party."

"Is that all you ever think about, eating?"

"Not all…"

"But most," Anthony finished for him.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Why would you be, you have known him since you were born."

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**PARTY (around 10:30)**

The party was a huge success. I'm amazed at how many people showed up on such shot notice, but then again this is Hogwarts and rumor spreads faster than anything, even light. Still, James said this was the biggest party he'd ever seen here. Andrew's girlfriend set up an automatic DJ system and they had some house elves send up food that was stored in a room adjacent to the main room and when ever one of the bowls or trays of food neared empty it was automatically refilled with the food in the other room.

"Hey Lils," Loran said coming up to talk to me.

"Hey," I replied distractedly, scanning the room for Albus. "What's up?"

"Not much, who are you looking for?"

"Albus, I want to ask him something, but he disappeared into a group a Slytherins when I when I went to talk to him, and I really didn't feel like pushing my way through a bunch of Slytherins. And now I can't find him."

"That's annoying."

"I know right, I can't find James either."

"Why do you want James?"

"The map, to check and see if Albus' left and security...James is probably neglecting his job."

"Ah."

"He's probably making out with some random girl."

"Who, James?"

"No, Albus," I replied sarcastically. "Of course James."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I don't think do, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. We haven't hung out in a while."

"Sure, you're right, it has been a while. Meet at the library around ten?"

"Sure."

"There's Al," I said, "and again he disappears into another crowd, gosh!"

"There's James," Loran said pointing.

"Of course, James is flirting," I laughed. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"James?"

"What?!?"

"Can I borrow the map for a bit?"

"Sure, just give it back tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Aww, was that your little sister?" the girl flirted.

"Yeah…"

'Stupid idiots…okay, so, is Al in a corridor somewhere or not on the map at all…not on the map so he's still somewhere in here…wait a second, why is Professor Nulman coming this way? I bet one of the Slytherins tipped her off. I stopped the DJ system in the middle of some popular song, (I wasn't paying attention to what it was) and everyone looked up.

I magnified my voice and announced, "Professor Nulman is heading this way, every one scatter!"

As soon as I said that I saw at least twenty doors appear that weren't there two seconds ago. I opened the nearest one, it opened to a staircase that lead up stairs; Nulman was coming from downstairs so I ran up the passage. I ended on the tenth floor basically right over the common room, so I ran down three sets of staircases and rushed back to the common room praying that no one got caught. Hugo, Anthony and Amber returned to the common room about two minuets later, very out of breath. They weren't as lucky with their staircase, but still, they didn't get caught. Rose, Fred, Roxanne, and James arrived not long after that. No one heard about anyone else getting caught; it seemed that staircases had done their job getting us all to safety. I forgot about finding Albus with all the chaos and I didn't think about it again until I was getting ready for bed by which time he was already in his dorm.

**TTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLPTTLP**

**I thought I'd put up the scores from each judge in case anyone was interested (the order of the judges' scores will be McGonagall, Mallery, Poliakoff, Patil, Teddy, and Lynch respectivley) Kaitlyn got 9,8,6,9,9, and 9; Tyler got 9,8,6,8,9 and 9; Amy got 8,8,5,9,8, and 8; and Aleksander got 7,6,10,8,8, and 6. So, what did you think? I hope you understood the first task. If any one has ideas on the second task it would be greatly appreciated =-] I don't have many good ones. Reviews would be lovely!!!! **

**~You Go Girl~**


	17. Loran

**Oh My Gosh I am sooooooo sorry it has taken me this long to update how long has it been? opps...I just haven't had the inspiration and well honestly life's been hectic!! Well enough of me talking =-]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if you do...well it'd be pretty amazing if JKR's reading this, but some how I kinda doubt it =-b  
**

**Chapter Sixteen: Loran**

**November 25****th****, 10:30**

"Hey Lils?" Loran asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Having people over, same as always, why?"

"Because my parents are out of town for business during break and I was wondering if I could spend Christmas with you guys."

"Sure, I don't see why not, I'll write to Dad tonight. What is Lysander doing?"

"He's just staying here with friends."

"Okay."

"Have you gone down to see Neville yet for the Herbology project?" Loran questioned.

"Not yet, do you want to be partners?"

"Sure, what about Amber though?"

"She's working with Megan."

"I thought you hated her?"

"I do, but Megan's the nicest of the lot and she is friends with Amber…"

"Ah, so should we go down to see Neville later?"

"Sure. What homework do you have?"

"The History of Magic homework and a Divination prediction chart."

"Hugo and Amber have to do that too. It looks really stupid."

"It is."

"I'll be right back, I've got to return these books and get the next set," I informed her.

"How much are you reading? Didn't you just get all those books a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, but I'm mainly just skimming through them. I'm trying to find information on Edward II. All I could find was that someone who I'm assuming was his son (it said Edward III) was charged for torturing and killing muggles at age thirteen."

"Are you serious? That is one messed up kid!"

"I know, right!" I replied, "I'll be right back."

I returned the five books I had checked out, went over to the wizarding history section, and got the next five on my list. When I came back to the table Loran had a complicated list of numbers drawn out on a piece of parchment, not on like what we do for Arithmacy (but this looked more confusing), and seemed highly frustrated.

"18x2 is 36 not 34," I pointed out.

"Right, thanks, that makes more sense now."

"No problem. Hey, what's going on with you and Alice?"

"I don't know. I know I've been acting stupid…she just gets to me. I don't…I haven't really been in the best mood lately either…and then when she's talking it just bugs be, I don't even know why; I think it's the way she talks. It sounds like she thinks that she is better and smarter than I am," she replied.

"Well even if you start the fights at least you can own up to it," I told her. "When I asked Alice, all she said was that you bothered her and that there was know chance that you'd be friends. Wait, why have you been in a bad mood?"

"It's nothing…"

"No Really, I want to help. That's what friends are for."

"I honestly think you're the one who needs comforting."

"Your point? Just because I have a messed up life doesn't mean that T can't help you."

"It's not a big deal," she persisted.

"Then tell me, please?"

"Okay, well you know how I said my parents are going on away on a business trip, well…actually only my mum is," she told me.

"Where's you dad?" I asked cautiously.

"He and Mum got into a fight again…"

"But Christmas is a month away; surely they won't still be fighting then."

"I don't know…I haven't exactly told you everything…it was more than just the once that they fought over the summer."

"Don't worry about it, everyone fights sometimes, even my parents do."

"Yeah, but you're dad's never left."

"He left!" I gasped trying to hide my shock so she wouldn't feel as bad.

"Yeah, my mum sent me an owl the Thursday before last."

"Aww, I'm sorry, everything will turn out ok though."

"No it won't; my parents are probably going to end up getting a divorce…"

"You don't know that."

"No, but…"

"I'm not saying it can't happen, all I said was that everything will turn out ok …well, that's not all I've said. I'd be a pretty boring person if…." I stopped talking; Loran was giggling, my plan worked! "See you are fine, even if you're not always happy, you're still fine."

"But how do you know that everything will be ok?"

"Because, it just will, even if it's not in the way you want it to happen now, everything will be ok, because there are always going to be people who love you and will help you get through everything. I know this is hard to believe, honestly, I'm having trouble believing it too with everything that's going on with me, so are my brothers and my dad, but it really helps when you're able to believe it."

"Thanks," Loran replied giving me a hug. "How about we go down to see Professor Longbottom, Divination's too boring."

"Sure."

"Let's go."

"Hey, what does Lysander know about your parents?"

"Nothing…He just thinks that they're going to be away on business over break, but well he does know that they've been fighting, I mean he was there all summer," she informed me. "Why?"

"Just wondering. He isn't that little though, he's nearly thirteen."

"I think Mum was planning on telling him either over Easter break or pulling him out some weekend."

"Fun Easter," I commented dryly.

"That's why she's leaning more towards pulling him out for a weekend."

"Do you know what the Herbology project is supposed to be on?" I asked for two reasons: one – to change the subject and two – because I honestly wanted to know.

"Not really, but we're going there now, so I'm assuming that we'll find out," she replied.

"I figured that much out," I replied jokingly.

"Why were you looking for Albus last night?"

"I just wanted to see what he was doing, because at first I wanted to ask him if he knew if…well what food James pranked, and then after he ran away, I wanted to know why. It's not even the first time either, the past couple of weeks he's been very secretive."

"I wonder what's up with him."

"Oh I know. It's not like Albus to be secretive."

"Maybe he has a secret girlfriend," Loran exclaimed.

"Oh totally," I laughed.

"Anything's possible," she joked.

"Okay, but that still doesn't make it likely."

"Hey, how long does the History of Magic paper have to be?"

"A foot."

"That's not bad."

"No, it's not; therefore, you should've already done it."

"Oh, shut up."

The rest of the walk to the greenhouses was filled with more pointless conversation.

"Hello girls," Neville greeted.

"Hello professor."

"Hi Neville."

"Are you guys coming down for your Herbology project?"

"Yep."

"Okay, well the two of you are going to take care of these four plants for a month. Plants 1 and 2 are muggle plants, and plants 3 and 4 are magical. You will fertilize plants 1 and 3 with which ever of these muggle fertilizers are best and caring for it in muggle ways. While plants 2 and 4 will be taken care of in any magical ways you can find for improving growth of plants. I would suggest having one of you come down every morning and the other every evening. You have to keep a log of what you do to each plant using exact amounts. At the end of the month we will compare the results of the whole class and see which plants to the best in which circumstances."

"Sounds fun," I said.

"That would be the hope," Neville replied. "Well I've got a meeting that starts in five minuets. You guys can stay for a bit though; Alice is in the back reading."

"Alright."

"I'll see you two later."

"Bye," we chorused.

"Let's look at the muggle fertilizers," Loran suggested.

"Alright, there are five different types…" I said.

"This on says to add 5mL to each plant every other day and to add 5mL if water once or twice a day."

"This one says 2mL everyday with 4mL of water."

"This one says the same thing as the first one."

"This one says to add a tablespoon…what's a tablespoon?"

"No idea," she replied. "This one says to add 4mL every other day and 5mL of water everyday."

"Let's go with the one that says to add 2mL everyday," I suggested.

"Alright…that one's called Magic Grow, should we try putting in more than 2mL?"

"Sure, let's say one day we put 2mL in and the next day we put 3mL in?"

"Okay, should we do that now?"

"No, let's do it tomorrow morning so we can do the magical stuff to the plants at the same time, but let's go ahead and water them all."

"I'll get the water from the tap for plants 1 and 3 and you get water magically for the other two."

"Alright, let's just put in 2mL in now though, that way we can put more in tomorrow morning with the fertilizer. Aguamenti."

Once we added the water to our plants we left to return to the library to make our log and research magical ways of enhancing plant growth.

"Why on earth is the fertilizer called 'Magic Grow' if it's a muggle fertilizer not a magical one?"

"Well, muggles don't believe in magic; they're basically saying that it's amazing…it's like magic…"

"So it's just like a saying?"

"Yeah, I think it's just like something they do to make people want to buy theirs over all of the other fertilizers."

"Oh, okay."

**Around 3:00**

"Hello," I said sitting down next to Hugo and Anthony in the common room where they were playing chess.

"Where have you been all day?"

"With Loran: talking, doing homework, starting the Herbology project."

"You two are working together then?" Hugo asked.

"Yep, and I'm assuming that the two of you are working together as well?"

"Yeah, it's a total joke though."

"I'm going to try; I think it looks fun."

"Of course you are."

"Why isn't Anthony taking?"

"He's still trying to beat me at chess; we've been playing since lunch."

"So does that mean that you haven't done any of your homework?"

"Yep."

"You do realize that you're going to be up all night finishing it right?"

"Yep."

"Gahh! Why won't you two do your homework early?!?"

"Because, we're The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, now will you please let me concentrate on the game?"

"Wait, back up…The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything?" I asked while Hugo began to crack up.

"It's from a Christian muggle TV show for little kids called Veggie Tales."

"And how did you know about it?" I asked Hugo.

"He told me last week when I asked him if I could copy his Charms homework."

"Nice, what's the show about?"

"Well it's a bunch of animated talking veggies…and a couple of fruit, who act out bible stories or other made up stories about God."

"There are pirates that don't do anything in the bible or something?" I questioned.

"No, but the whole point of the show is to make the bible fun for little kids, and there are these silly songs in between the two shows that are on each DVD and that's one of them."

"Sing it!"

"No."

"He wouldn't sing for me either."

"Please!"

"Oh, fine I'll sing the chorus…we're the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! We just stay home and lie around. And if you ask us to do anything, we'll just tell you  
…we don't do anything.

"And then it goes on to where each of them say things that most pirates do but they haven't, and the third one instead of saying 'pirate-y' things says a bunch of random things that he had never done…then one of them yells at him for it and asks the third what his opinion of the matter is and that guy replied that he looks like Captain Crunch – the mascot for a cereal – and then the two of them start fighting and the one guys sing about more random things he's never done…"

"Oh wow," Hugo and I said simultaneously.

"How do you know all of that?"

"My younger sister loves them so I hear them so much that I've got a couple memorized."

"Are you going to sing any?" Hugo teased.

"No, but maybe if we go over to my house for Christmas break I can show you some."

"Fine."

"Now Lily will you like read or something so I can concentrate on beating Hugo?"

"Never gonna happen."

"Fine, but after this game you two are going to start your homework no matter the winner," I replied pulling out one of the books I had just gotten from the library. "And I don't care if you two are singing pirates of not, you're doing your homework," I added upon seeing Hugo ready to retaliate.

"Lils, you're worse than my mum when it comes to forcing people to do their homework," Hugo informed me.

"Come on Lils time for dinner."

"Wait one more page until the end of the chapter."

"Fine."

"I quickly read through the last page and then answered, "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes, I'm starving!"

"Gosh, is your stomach all you ever think about?"

"Not all…"

"Let's go," Anthony said.

"I still don't understand why you won't let us read through your Charms essay, we don't get the concept!" Hugo pestered as we climbed through the portrait hole.

"Because, you'll just end up copping it."

"Your point?"

"I will help you, but no copping."

"Gosh."

"So Anthony, how were those chess games?"

"Shut up."

"It's okay. I've only beaten him twice."

"Well, I've beaten my self several times," Hugo teased.

"You've beaten yourself?" Anthony questioned.

"Yeah…he plays himself when no one else wants to. Oh and Hugo, I don't think that's something you want to brag about."

"Wow."

"Hey, sometimes there's nothing better to do!"

"I'll take your word for it."

"You should try then maybe you'd stand a chance at beating me," Hugo smirked; I laughed.

"Thanks Lils."

"Anytime," I replied with a teasing smile."

"So, what on earth were you and Loran doing all day other than Herbology, because I know for a fact that you already had all of your homework done," Hugo asked.

"Helping her with her stuff, editing my charms paper, talking…"

"Is that all girls ever do, talk?"

"No, not all."

"Isn't that the same answer Hugo used when you asked him if all he ever thought about was food?"

"Oh, Shut up and eat!"

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"Stuff, oh she wants to know if she can stay with us over Christmas break, speaking of which, I need to write to Dad about that."

"Her whole family?"

"No, just her, her parents will be…away, and Lysander is staying at Hogwarts."

"Cool," Hugo exclaimed.

"Yeah."

_Dad,_

_Loran was wondering if she could stay with us over Christmas break. You heard about Luna and Rolf, right? Luna is going to be away over break for business and yeah._

_How are things at home? School's fine. Fred's drilling us like crazy for Quidditch, not that that one is a surprise._

_Lots of Love,_

_~Lily~_

**It would mean so much to me if some one would review =-] I wish everyone a very Merry Christmas! and a Happy New Year! **


End file.
